Volatile
by Ann Howard
Summary: The story starts with Grell's abrasive transition from human to Death Reaper. Then passion ensues in between the redhead and William when they are forced to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; Yana Toboso does.

Further warnings: This is my FIRST fan fiction. So I'm probably making a huge amount of mistakes; needless to say I will greatly appreciate any suggestions or help.

Also, the first 5 chapters or so will have relatively violent themes. So if you're uncomfortable with that then I'm sorry but after the 5th chapter I promise the story will be more of a classical romantic fanfic.

Ok, so the first part of this story will take place when Grell is human and then once he dies the story pics up after he has turned into a death reaper.

With that being said, chapter 1:

* * *

><p>It started on one of those wet and gray mornings. The air should have been brisk but a welcoming, warm breeze swept through his red hair. It was mid-May and only now had warmer weather begun. Grell was walking to his piano student's home, it was quiet outside and he could only hear the tapping of his heels on the coble stone along with the soft chirping of birds. He tried to check out his hair in the reflective puddles to little effect; so he self-consciously pulled some stands behind his ear. Grell tried to look his best always; he tended to wear only earthy colors. Today he proudly wore his favorite brown boots with his tan pants and a crisp tailored shirt. To fend off the morning chill he clutched his dark green sweater but knew that when the sun came out he would discard it. Although Grell knew that he looked presentable he still felt a twinge of nerves. It was always an important factor to look professional for his appointments.<p>

Grell loved his small town just outside of London. Small enough for everyone to know each other although that also meant that it was a place where secrets were impossible to keep a hidden.

Grell's family was the wealthiest in the town; they had made their money off beer brewers but had now retired to live in a sizable mansion in the little town. The Sutcliff's had only one son: Grell.

The Sutcliff's son was painfully shy; he had shoulder length, wine red hair that he wore in lose tendrils. He was always smartly dressed, and usually had his nose in a book. If he was particularly stellar at anything it would be piano; that is until you heard his voice; that was his real talent. He was now twenty, with a head full of dreams to leave the small town and go on to make a career in drama or singling. Both were careers that were fully frowned upon within their town. Instead, his parents had forced him to be a piano tutor and after some yelling matches Grell acquiesced to his parents' wishes, even if they were retrograde to his.

Thinking on what he was giving up Grell sighed. In his heart he still hoped to someday perform but part of him knew that he never would. He brought his thoughts back to more immediate matters: today's appointment was to tutor Reverend Mayor's daughter. A most dreaded day on his calendar. As dramatically terrible as he would like to think the lessons to be, they really were not that awful. The Reverend's daughter was fine, 8 years old, dark hair, very polite, and a fast learner. She caused Grell no trouble, her father on the other had been…well, he made Grell's innards curd with a mix of both anticipation and fear to put it lightly.

The Reverend had a tall figure, dark hair and piercing clear eyes. His voice was monotone and offered Grell only backhanded insults. The Reverend was always touching him…whatever he was doing it always manage to make Grell feel very uncomfortable. The man had never hurt him but when they were alone …well he didn't want to think about that.

As Grell reached the house he silently prayed that the reverend would not be home. He gulped and took a long breath in before he knocked on the door. 'Oh Hello Grell, come in I just finished brewing tea' Grell offered a polite, shy smile while always avoiding eye contact with the Reverend's wife. When they reached the parlor the redhead spotted the reverend and hoped that mixture of surprise and disappointment was not evident in his expression.

'Hello Reverend'

'Oh, Good Morning Grell; my, you look terrible, have you been resting?' the reverend said coolly as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder and looked him up and down. Grell sighed at this 'yes, but I have been busy.'

The Reverend raised an eyebrow at Grell's retort and asked 'have lady friends been keeping you up at night?' Grell blushed deeply at this and fully avoided the Reverend's eyes. He raised his hands apologetically and denied the accusation.

'Do you have lady friends at all Grell?' The reverend asked.

'Oh, I have friends that are ladies but no girlfriend sir,' Grell's blush growing deeper.

'Are you not a bit old to have _never_ courted anyone?'

'I'm very shy' Grell's annoyance at the reverend's insults was growing evident which seemed to please him because a smile grew on the man's face. 'Well, I'll leave you and my daughter to practice then,' Grell nodded and kept his gaze down.

Grell sighed with relief when the man left and continued out the lesson smoothly. When they had finished with the lesson the reverend came down stairs and told his daughter to go to her room. This time Grell was looking up at the reverend with wide eyes full of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mr. Sutcliffe, follow me to my study'

Grell's mind was racing, what was this man going to do to him? Wild Shakespearian scenarios were formulating in the young man's mind. His stomach was in knots from apprehension, the one minute walk to the study felt eternal. Since both men were silent the only sound Grell could heir was of his own heart pounding and the wispy breath of the Reverend.

They reached his study and Grell internally cringed when he heard the Reverend lock the door. But Grell had to be strong and the reverend had his full attention now.

'Mr. Sutcliffe, I try to provide extra attention to the youths in my pasture that I find are struggling' he paused 'Social graces aside I feel something else is in the way of you nonexistent love life, do you understand what I am saying?'

With all honesty Grell softly answered 'no'

'Are you attracted to me?'

Even more softly but with shock he answered 'no'

'I see the way you look at me'

'Sir, what are you talking about?'

'I know what you think when you eye me that way' Grell said nothing, just looked at the older man in horror and disbelief. The reverend inched closer till they were only inches apart and with force said:

'Grell, take off your clothes'

Grell gulped loudly and just stared at the man.

'Is your hearing gone? Or do I need to repeat my order?'

Grell tried taking deep breaths to warn off his tears but they rolled freely anyway. With his hands shaking he started unbuttoning his shirt clumsily. The reverends gaze burned but the boy only felt a massive chill down his spine. The older man patiently waited as Grell slowly managed to unbutton his sweaters and blouse. The boy paused and started sobbing loudly; he hid his face in his hands. His heart was fluttering inside his ribcage; he gasped for air but could barely breathe.

His hysteria was interrupted when large hands forced his clothes off. Grell just froze and let the man finish undressing him. When his clothes were on the floor, his sobs were softened and under control. He looked up at the man and met his hard gaze; Grell stared as the Reverend looked at his body up and down. Minutes passed in silence.

'Lay down on the bed' the man coldly commanded.

There was a pale green day bed in the corner of the study. Grell slowly walked to it and sat down; uncomfortable and self-conscious of his bare skin. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He could hear the sound of the man's belt being unbuckled, then the sound of his trouser zipper which made him feel sick. He heard more rustling of clothes and then soft thumps on the rug. He smelled the man's lavender scented hair and finally ruff hands sharply pushed him down on the bed. The mattress was firm and the woolen blanket was itchy agents is soft skin. Grell could feel the older man's heavy body on top of his; it crushed his slender ribcage making it hard for Grell to breath. He tried to take in deeper breaths to compensate but was only stumped when hands grabbed his face and were preceded by aggressive kisses.

When the kissing stopped the hands wandered elsewhere. When the older man was inside of him Grell opened his eyes and tried searching the room, to think of anything else other than the pain, other than the heavy breath of the other man. He wanted to beg the man to stop but didn't want to degrade himself to begging. Still, soft please left his mouth, eventual screams of pain followed. The Reverend muffled the noise with his hand.

When the older man finished he got up and quietly buckled his pants and left the room. Only saying:

'You know the way out'

Grell slowly gathered his things and left the house. The bright gray light momentarily blinded him. He had been in the dark for a long time and his eyes had not yet adjusted. He walked back home very slowly with his head bowed. He thought on what had happened: that man was authority, someone he was supposed to trust. Someone he could not say no to. Obedience and service had been drilled into him. Grell had no idea how to protect himself agents a predator like that. He felt so angry and ashamed. He just let that man do whatever he wanted to him. He felt like such an idiot. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened. Ever.

When Grell arrived at his home he avoided his parent's usual inquisition on his day's events. Instead he just jumped into a warm bath. After a couple of minutes of soaking in the steamy water, tears flowed down his cheeks. The more time he thought on what happened that morning the angrier he became, his face was red and flustered with anger. Why did he let that happen? Why didn't he say no? He flung his soap and shampoo agents the wall, the glass holding the shampoo broke loudly. Breaking things felt remarkably rewarding so Grell proceeded to break all the bottles at hand while screaming and then laughing wildly.

There was a knock on the door and Grell froze.

'Grell, can I come in? I made you tea.'

'Shit!' Grell thought, he wiped away his tears and told his mother to come in.

'Grell why is your face all red?'

'Nothing mum' he answered sheepishly

'Really?' Her gaze fell on the broken glass

Grell paused; It was obvious that he was flustered, should he tell her why?…no way.

'I just feel a little…out of control in my life' he responded, while keeping his gaze on his fidgeting fingers.

'Honey, we all feel like that every once and a while, you just have to except who you are and grow into who you want to be. If you feel out of control then take control'

A toothy smile crept over Grell's face, 'think I might do that mom, thanks'

'Alright, well I made you lavender earl gray tea' his mother offered him a cup but Grell refused it

'I can't stand the smell of lavender right now mum, but thanks.'

'Hmp, Well, try not to break anything expensive Grell' she said playfully

'Sure thing,' he answered with a chuckle.

His mother smiled and left the room. Grell's toothy grin grew larger 'I think I will take control of the situation mum' Grell stood up and dried himself off. He felt confident now that he knew what he wanted to do. A dark laugh left his lips. Breaking bottles wouldn't be enough to satiate his passion.

The redhead had always had a hunger that he couldn't quench; a desire in his chest to hurt people. But his desires made him feel ashamed; with time he turned shy and was unable to interact with his pears. He felt like something was wrong with him; though he longed for closeness, the fear of rejection froze him from acting on it. He was attracted to girls but he was also attracted to boys; he knew that if anyone found out he would be not only humiliated but even hung for it. The thought filled him with dread but he playfully envisioned his dramatic end. He quietly chuckled to himself.

From early on his parents had noticed their sons 'special' needs. Though they were sensitive to them they didn't let him think that he had a problem and they didn't tolerate for him to lose control. They kept his desires in check by letting him hunt or encouraging him vent his passion productively, like in music. Grell's rage was always dramatic but unlike that of a normal teenager. He only ever lost control with his parents, he was always kind and composed in public, courteous and never yelled at anyone. His parents had taught him obedience and respect. Well Grell was about to unlearn those lessons and lose control.

Grell walked out of the bath into his room. His parent's favorite color was red. In the spirit of rebellion Grell preferred soft colors; consequently his room was the only white room in the house with soft neutrals. In fact his entire wardroom was made up of neutrals; the only red was on his silky hair. With all the parlors in loud reds he felt a wave of visual relief whenever he reached his bedroom.

His room had large bay windows and light wooden floors, a large book case filled mostly with drama and fiction books, and a slender white piano was by the bay window. The middle of the room had a large bed with piles of confortable white blankets and sheets. His mother had wailed at his decorative choices, but his mother's temper only made him more grounded and stronger. It was that patience that allowed him to cope with daily stresses.

He let his robe fall on the floor and took the opportunity to examine himself in a large mirror in his room. He gazed at his reflection with a wide toothy smile. He had a slender figure but his muscles were toned and firm. His skin was pale; and moist from his bath. He had long, firm legs from running (and ballet); he also noted that his package wasn't something to be ashamed of either (wink). He shifted his attention to his face, his features were delicate and his eyes were bright and warm. His expression was both strong and crazed. 'I'm a handsome, independent, young man, why don't I have everything I desire?' he starred back almost hopping that his reflection would answer. But he knew that if he wanted something, he couldn't keep hiding, he had to go get it. His smile widened at the thought.

That night Grell fell into a fitful slumber. He dreamt of a red robin flying out of his hands. He was sure it would be shot down.

* * *

><p>Oh poor Grell, I felt so bad making your life so miserable. I really hope that this section was at least mildly believable. I was apprehensive about making him get over the assault so quickly but I also don't feel like Grell was the type to just stay in his room and cry.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was actually a sunny one, bright white light streamed through redhead's drapery and the chatter of birds woke him. Normally Grell would have had a number of appointments to attend to but he would be skipping class today. He gingerly jumped out of bed and searched through his closet for something suitable for today's itinerary. He needed something that might scream drama. He made squeals of pleasure as he pulled out his favorite molted, rose, colored pants and took out a structured green sweater. Green always flattered his hair and matched his eyes nicely. With being so shy he needed to feel confident in his appearance to socially perform. Today, confidence would be everything.

After he finished buttoning his brown boots the only accessory Grell was missing was a reap; after searching his shed he found one and carefully placed it inside his leather book bag.

As he was skipping down the streets Grell thought that it was such a shame that he had decided to wear his favorite pants today since they were likely to be ruined with blood by the night. The thought thrilled him and forced a laugh out of him. Oh well, his mother was good at taking stains out anyway.

When he left the house he wasn't sure of where his first destination would be, but he subconsciously ended up skipping to John Mayor's house. Mr. Mayor was the Reverend's brother and a known homophobe. Grell wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of the man. He was a rude angry man that hated anyone that didn't fit into his perfect Christian model. Well, if earthly people like Grell were not to his taste then Grell was more than happy to provide him with a one way ticket to be with his beloved god. A cashire smile grew on his face.

Grell had been inside the house before to give the Mayor children lessons, so with ease he snuck into the back yard and opened the kitchen door with a hair pin. At this time the children were at school and his wife was part of a women's group which took place at this time as well. John would probably be in his study? The answer was no, Grell searched the house in disappointment. Then it dawned on him that the master of the house would probably be in the back of the estate tending to the garden. He internally cursed himself for being so foolish; John could have seen him sneak into his house and might have already called for help. The thought was unlikely since John probably would have handled someone like Grell by himself or with a shotgun. Still, the fear was thrilling.

Grell walked into the yard, the bright sun made it hard for him to spot the master of the house. When he did he wasn't sure how to approach the situation. He decided that being forward was the best approach. His stride was both graceful and confident and as he neared the man he pulled out his reap. John was crouched on the floor pulling out carrots, when the young man was only feet away John finally noticed him and offered him a smile. He evidently didn't notice the sinister grin on the redhead's face or the rusted reap in the young man's hands because he casually greeted Grell.

'Hello Mr. Sutcliffe, how are you? What brings you here?'

'Get up' Grell sneered.

The older man got up with a confused look, a second later he received a blow from Grell's reap. And then another, and another. With each blow Grell let out a loud brunt, putting his full force into graceful swings. The blood burst out of John's arteries and covered Grell fully. From hunting the young man had learned how to skillfully kill with few incisions. Each blow was to a major artery, making his treasured clothes and victim a mess. He killed the man in a matter of seconds; John fell first on his knees and after another blow onto his back. Grell triumphantly stepped on the man's chest as the man grasped for air but only chocked on his own blood. Grell knelt down to his face and spat in it.

He inched closer and whispered into john's ear: 'The pain you feel right now, is only a taste of what awaits you in hell' with a mischievous proud grin Grell slowly slit the man's throat.

'Piece of shit.'

While on his knees he started hacking at the warm flesh, pleasure and accomplishment filled his chest. He first attacked the torso then spooned out the man's eyes with his fingers. Grell just couldn't stop laughing; nothing had ever seemed more amusing in his life than this.

When the redhead finished he got up from the dirt ground to admire his work, the man was completely disfigured, and his blood was a beautiful bright red agents the brown dirt and orange carrots. With a frown Grell noted that his pretty clothes were a mess. He took a comb out of his bag and fixed his hair, he then took out a handkerchief and cleaned his face 'all better, a lady must look her best when around men after all' he said out loud, playfully.

On the way out of the estate he realized that his killing options would now be limited until nightfall, all the blood on his clothing would attract to much attention in the day light. Still, he didn't want to stop his fun because of a silly wardrobe malfunction, so he quickly grabbed an olive green coat from his victim's home and gingerly skipped to his next destination.

Grell wanted to save the Reverend for last but he thought it might be nice to give him a little message first. The redhead thought leaving the Reverend's wife's corpse for him might be an elegant way to give a warning. So he crept in their house through the kitchen and then quickly made his way to the bedroom; frowning when he found no one there. Where could she be at this time? Then Grell jumped when he heard a cold voice behind him.

'Grell, What do you think you're doing in my bedroom?' The reverend had an icy angry stare and quickly advanced toward Grell. Twice as fast the young man took out his reap now gleaming with blood. 'Stay back' the boy growled.

The Reverend hesitated. 'You wouldn't dare, you're a week pathetic child. Your only talent is between your legs' he said each word slowly and it sounded like venom.

'Shut up' Grell yelled he started shaking and realized that he was losing control, his confidence was slipping; he wanted to hide.

'You're worthless, and you're a fagot, not worth a pinch of salt' the reverend spat.

Grell gained composure and lifted his face up with a stance or arrogance and pride. He then smirked.

'Why are you smiling?'

Grell swiftly pierced the man's abdomen with his reap and grabbed him by the neck as the man's knees gave in. 'because I'm going to kill you' he whispered softly.

He let go of the man's neck and the reverend fell to the ground with a thump. Grell gracefully slashed the arteries in the man's arms to avoid any messy struggling. He then playfully sat on the man's knees and sliced his pants off.

'Reverend, this is where the fun begins, well for me that is. I can't imagine that you will enjoy this part but well, that is the point is it not?' the reverend tried making noise that was displeasing so Grell stuffed his handkerchief into the man's mouth. The young man was so excited he had started shaking, his breath was loud; his fingers quivered in anticipation. All of a sudden his throat felt dry, he hoped that his voice would not break.

'You see, you have given me a great deal of trouble, you made my life hell in fact. You thought you could molest me all these years and then rape me without consequence? You have the audacity to accuse me of being a homosexual and then in the same sentence you molest me? Ha' tears started slipping down his face, he had hoped to remain composed but he was still so shaken around this man.

'You took my virginity, so I thought I might repay the favor by taking your life' he climbed on top of the man and whispered into his face 'you opened my eyes and now I know what I want.' He got off the reverend and took out his hatchet with one hand and with the other grabbed the man's penis, he could feel the man convulse with fear which only made him laugh.

Grell was about to serrate it off but paused, did he want to do this? But he thought back to yesterday morning and anger swelled in his chest. He hated this man. With a clean sweep he cut it off and warm blood gushed out of the wound. Grell yelped in surprise and flung the extremity with disgust. The muffled screams had now grown relatively loud, Grell wanted to silence them so in one graced swoop he plunged his reap into the man's chest. The reverends eye's closed and his body relaxed. Grell let out a breath he didn't realize he had been keeping.

He fell on the ground next to the corpse, closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. The room smelled like lavender, the reverend's wife cultivated fields of it in the summer; lavender was a popular herb to scent clothing or tea. Normally Grell would relish the pleasant smell but by now he couldn't help but associate the smell with the corpse next to him so he now found the sent nauseating. Grell's legs felt heavy; though the town was small the houses were far apart so he had done a great deal of walking already. He felt tired, he had the urge to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

><p>ok, I'm so worried, that this has been overly violent. I just didn't want to make 'killing' anything less than it is. I promis that this story will eventually be more fun! just hang tight!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Grell woke up to the sound of yelling; he opened his eyes and found himself tied up in a soiled carriage. It was night but the warm glow of fire could be seen through cracks in the wood. Panic was sinking in.

'Oh god, what's happening? This is it..' Wild thoughts were formulating in the young man's mind. But he had to stay calm, where was he? Who were the people outside and why were they yelling? He pushed his ear agents the carriage wall to listen in but his heartbeat seemed twice as loud as the voices.

'He should be hung!'

'Burn him!'

'Shotgun, clean and simple'

'Please stop, you don't even know if it was my son' Grell gasped, that was unmistakably the sound of his mother's voice

'my son is a good child, most of you know him, he could not have been responsible!'

'shut up!'

'you wench! That was my husband and brother in law that are dead, and your son was covered in their blood with the weapon in his hand!' Grell grimaced; he didn't want family members oh his victims attacking his parents.

'He was set up! Please, give him a fair trial' that was his father's voice, shame swept through Grell. It only now sunk in how much he was hurting his parents. How humiliated and ashamed they would be of him. How could he have been so selfish?

'All that work and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Now I'm…'

Grell's monologue was interrupted when the carriage door was abruptly opened.

His enraged Nabors grabbed him, hatred oozed from there touches. Outside of the carriage he could see that he was in the town center were social events or trials took place. The men dropped him roughly on top of a platform in front of the angry mob and he fell gracelessly with a loud thump. People were already throwing stones and garbage at him. The words they were calling him were horrific and under the warm glow of the fire the crowd looked demonic, he tried searching the crowd for his parents but he somehow couldn't bear the thought of facing them. He had never felt more self-conscious or ashamed in his life. Still he forced a facade of confidence on his face.

The redhead would be dammed if he died tonight.

Behind him someone untied his bondage and lifted him to his feet roughly.

'Grell Sutcliffe, your awake, how lovely, we would have hated for you to have slept through your own death.' Grell recognized the man to be talking as the town Regent.

'I never do miss a social event' Grell sneered.

'I don't think it's worth mentioning why you're here'

'Oh, please remind me Regent' Grell growled slowly with a smile.

The regent grabbed the back of the redhead's neck and forced it in the direction of his victim's widows. 'Look at them Sutcliffe! Those women are widows because of you! You snuck into their houses and murdered their husbands, you're a sadistic creep!' the regent released Grell's neck and spat in his face.

Grell wiped the saliva off, discussed showed clearly on his face.

'do you have anything to say to those women?'

'Hmp, yes I do actually', Grell slowly stepped toward the women and knelt on his knees in order to look them in their eyes. They looked enraged and tiered, their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was a mess. Clearly they had been standing here for a long time debating what to do with him. He paused before speaking, unsure as to whether it would be wise to add fuel to the fire. But the redhead was finally on a stage and he would hate to squander his time in the spotlight so he said the first thing that came to mind: "But to persevere in obstinate condolment is a course of impious stubbornness. 'tis unmanly grief. It shows a will most incorrect to heaven, a heart unfortified, a mind impatient, an understanding simple and unschooled." Grell paused.

'Do you know who said that ladies, ha, well that was what the king said to Hamlet after he _murdered_ the boy's father.' Grell stated playfully with a wink. The widows looked mortified and confused; Grell wondered if they hadn't caught his meaning.

Either way the Reagent pulled him up to his feet and carried him to the center of the platform. He held Grell by his shoulders and pushed him to the crowd as if the reagent was displaying a trophy. 'ladies and gentlemen, make noise if you want this vermin dead?' the crowd erupted in noise, Grell's façade dropped and fear was clearly displayed on his face. He looked at his parents face for comfort but they looked as freighted as he was. What was he going to do? Try to take on everyone here and run away? Or die in front of his parents, either way both probably would result in his death. This just couldn't be happening, how could he have let himself fall asleep? Everything seemed to be over so soon…

'You have a long night ahead of you Sutcliffe.' the regent's whisper sent chills down Grell's spine.

'What are you going to do to me?' Grell's voice quivered.

'Ladies, gentlemen, I think we have a daemon in our midst, the only proper way to deal with one is to burn it alive' the crowd screamed at this, and Grell gasped.

* * *

><p>oh poor, poor, Grell...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

They bound Grell's hands behind his back; his vision turned black and white as he gasped for air; the voices all blurred into one sound. Every second seemed like hours. The redhead's legs felt as heavy as led as they pushed him toward a pillar in the center of the town square. Dozens of people were bringing firewood and hay to it; but with the damp air Grell knew that it might take hours to burn him dead.

The men flung him agents the pillar and tightly bound him with itchy thick rope. Grell hung his head low in defeat, dry blood covered his hair and clothes, and he had never looked more pathetic or defeated. Grell's mother ran out of the crowd toward him, she stood out in her bright, ruffled red gown; her red hair glimmered in the low light. She jumped on her son and embraced him tightly; tears streamed down her face, her eyes were red from crying. She grabbed her sons face with both hands and lifted it up to meet his eyes.

'I'm so sorry' he sobbed.

Men were trying to pry his mother off but she grabbed Grell with bruising force. 'Grell dear, I love you, no matter what don't stop believing in…'

'mum..' the crowd had separated them and some girls had taken the opportunity to throw dirt in Grell's face. Through the pain the redhead stared as his parents were pushed to the back of the crowd, he felt so helpless. He bowed his head and sobbed loudly. His warm tears burned his eyes; his hair felt like a tangled mess, and the dry blood felt itchy on his skin. He didn't want to die this way.

'please don't do this' he pleaded but before he knew it his once friendly Nabors set fire to the wood. With the moister the wood was taking a long time to catch on fire but the hay on the other hand ignited instantly. Grell hadn't caught on the fire yet but the fast growing flames were scorching him with heat. The crowd cheered but he heard none of it, the redhead looked to the sky and prayed internally for anything. But his prayers went unanswered as his favorite brown boots caught fire, Grell let out loud screams as his feet burned, he shook hysterically but the rope bound him tightly. Another minute passed and his rose colored pants caught fire. His voice was going mute from screaming but his tears were far from drying up.

'Please, lord, make it stop' he pleaded; on the last word he felt a heavy drop of water on his face fallowed by a heavy downpour of rain. In a matter of minutes the fire had been completely extinguished. The crowd yelped at the sudden darkness. The soothing rhythmic pour of water drowned out their noise. The redhead looked up at the sky with an appreciative smile and stuck out his tongue to quench his dry throat. Moments passes as the crowd stood in shock unable to decide on the next order of action.

They sat in the dark silence, the only noise was that of the rain hitting the cobblestone and echoing agents the buildings. The only light was from the rain drops reflecting the light coming within few homes. The air smelled like ash and burnt skin.

'You lucky bastard' the Regent groaned as he cut the rope binding Grell. Once he was unbound Grell fell to his knees, his burnt feet were unable to support his own weight.

'Lucky isn't a word I would use to describe myself at the current moment' Grell answered teasingly.

'Seems like the weather has forced my hand; we'll be slitting your throat tonight.' The Regent smiled.

'Ha, fine by me'

'No! Please spare him! The rain was a sign from god, surely we should wait to have more proof' Grell, looked up, it was his father talking; though he appreciated his support, he felt so tiered, he wanted the night to be over. He had never been more ready to sleep.

'Proof? Look your son in the eyes and ask him yourself' the reagent growled

The redhead's father quickly walked toward him and knelt down. He then lifted his son's face up. Grell examined his father's features; His hair and skin were soaked in water. He had such a kind face, and heart. It broke the redhead's heart to think that he was about to break his father's.

'Grell, I'll love you no matter what. Tell me what happened?' Grell took a deep breath and searched his father's eyes for enough strength to tell the truth. His own eyes swelled with tears.

'Father, the Reverend…hurt me. So I took his life.' Grell said the words so softly he wasn't sure that his father heard them. He then saw disappointment in his father's face but a moment later he received a warm hug, when his father released it he cupped his sons face and kissed Grell's forehead.

'How did he hurt you?'

'He…' Grell sighed 'raped me' There was a long pause in silence. It was obvious that the Regent was listening so the two were waiting for him to pull them apart.

'He confessed, now may we continue before we all catch a cold?' The regent asked.

Grell's father kissed him one more time and returned to his wife.

The Regent then walked over to a large man and whispered something into his ear. The large man walked up to Grell with a sharp knife in his hand. He knelt down to the redhead and grabbed him by his nape. Intense fear and apprehension filled Grell's stomach. Then the man slit his neck in one clean cut.

It took some moments for Grell to lose consciousness, he felt an intense flicker of pain and then his life flashed before him.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope that Grell's more usual personality won't be shocking, he was so normal acting as a human D:

* * *

><p>Part two<p>

Four years later Grell was staring out a café in London during a loud downpour of rain. The streets were empty save for a few carriages; the sound of the drops agents the cobblestone was so relaxing for him; Whenever it rained so heavily it reminded Grell of his last night as a human. The redhead closed his eyes at the thought and carelessly took a sip of his tea and spat it out after singeing his tongue.

'Could you please drink like an adult,' Grell stuck is tongue out at the death reaper sitting in front of him.

'I can be quite the man in bed Will, you should give me a try' Will feigned revulsion and went back to studying his ledger.

'Do you like the rain Will, I think it's so Romanic' the redhead dreamily stared out the window with his face in his palm.

'Of course you would, but I don't consider anything that deters us from reaping to be anything but an unnecessary distraction.'

'Oh Will you're so tactless…by when do we need to find the girl?'

'In halve and hour.'

'Oh my, seems like we will be getting wet after all' Grell said playfully with a wink.

By this point the dark haired death reaper was completely unfazed by Grell's constant flirtations. He sarcastically offered him a 'hmm' and closed his ledgers. Leaving money on the table he got up. 'Come on,' as commanded Grell followed suit after attempting one more sip of his tea.

Grimacing as they both ran out into the cold water. 'Where are we headed?' The redhead asked through the loud pounding of rain.

'Just up ahead in that park, the girl will slip and fall on something sharp apparently.'

'oh, will there be blood?'

'Curve your enthusiasm Grell, please.'

They paused as they saw a young girl running up ahead. They were in a small city park and the three of them were the only ones out. The girl was young, disheveled hair and unkempt clothes; she clutched a leather bag close to her chest as she ran. She carelessly tripped over gravel and fell backwards onto a very short fence intended to dissuade dogs from going onto the grass. With an unsettling gush the iron fence ripped right through her chest. Grell hopped a bit at the site from excitement; Will only sighted as he tried cleaning water off his glasses.

'I'll handle this'

'Awe, fine! By her looks she probably had a boring life anyway'

Will offered a 'hmm' as he took out his scythe. Ignoring the girl's final grunts he swiftly plunged his scythe into her chest only flinching a bit as the cinematic record came out. With ease he sorted through the memories and collected the record.

'Alright, let's get out of this rain,' Grell grinned at Will's proposition. As the two ran toward a bridge for shelter the dark haired reaper internally cursed himself for being so unprepared as to not remember an umbrella. He shouldn't have let Grell drag him out of their apartment before properly preparing. Still the redhead's tenaciousness for the job was something to be admired. The thought was broken as Grell grabbed his wrist and ungracefully pulled him under the bridge and into a deep kiss. Will sighed and allowed the redhead a momentary public display of affection. No one would be able to see them through the downpour anyway.

As the dark haired reaper pulled Grell closer the redhead's mind wandered to the memory of when they first met:


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, this is the part of the story that I was really excited to get to! I hope that Will isn't too off charecter or annoying. Tell me if he is!

* * *

><p>4 years ago extended flashback:<p>

Grell had been a reaper for already 2 months, during which time he had barely begun to deal with the pain of losing his last life and the joys his new one would bring. He walked with his head high down a narrow hallway with a heavy brief case in his hands. He was sharply dressed in a gray suit with a red and white ribbon loosely tied around a crisp white shirt. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he noted the moldy smell of the building yet he still had a spring in his step from the butterflies in his stomach.

Today all the new reapers were moving into the freshman dorms of the reaper academy. So there were a number of young (handsome) men hurriedly entering their rooms and organizing their belongings. Grell flashed them toothy grins on his way to his own room, causing most of them to blush. Grell felt good today and was eager to meet his new roommate. He hoped his appearance wouldn't intimidate whoever he would be grouped with. When souls are reborn as reapers their new bodies are more like a brother of the last rather than a twin. Grell's new skin was twice as soft as was his hair; it was also twice as long, extending past his shoulders effortlessly. He kept it combed and strait, tucking one halve of it behind his ear and pushing it behind his shoulders out of habit. His eyes were now a shocking bright green that he hid behind golden, wire, brimmed glasses. His features were almost completely unchanged except for his smile; he now proudly sported a serrated shark toothed grin. No one knew why he had such a unique set of teeth but they said it wasn't entirely unheard off.

The redhead looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand to check (for the 20th time) that he was at the right door. He was. He took a deep breath: most of all he hoped that he would make his first real friend.

He forced a nervous smile on his face and opened the door. Inside the room was very spacious and bright, the walls were pealing white paint and two large windows were over each twin sized bed. Grell noted with a wave of relief that there was a small piano in the corner of the room as he had requested. On the bed to his right sat a dark haired, young man with black thick brimmed glasses. The reaper looked Grell up and down with an expression that sank Grell's heart.

Disappointment.

"Oh…are you Mr. Sutcliffe?'

'Yes, uh…' Grell looked down at the paper in his hands. 'Your Will right?'

'Correct, I chose the bed with the better view out the window, I hope you don't mind'

'Oh…that's fine.'

'As you may have noted, there is a piano in this room for some unknown reason, don't worry though. I already requested its removal.' Will pushed his glasses up; 'We wouldn't want any distractions, right?'

'You did what?' Grell was trying to keep calm and failing.

'Is there a problem?'

'Yes, there is a problem actually, I requested the instrument and it's staying! I'm not going to go whole year of my life without expressing myself!' Grell sneered as he walked up to Will's bed standing menacingly over him.

Will stood up and to Grell's embarrassment he was a good couple of inches taller than the slender boy. The redhead rested one hand on his hip in an attempt to look more intimidating.

'My apologies, I assumed no reaper would be interested in such frivolities. I will retract my request'

'Thank you…' Grell wanted to give this kid a piece of his mind but shied from the prospect of further confrontation. This is not how he wanted his first encounter with his roommate to be like! They were supposed to be friends. He bowed his head in a mix of shame and disappointment.

'Well I'll leave you to pack then.' Will walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>William was arriving to his first day of class late, Thanks in part to his roommate that had hogged the bathroom the entire morning. What kind of man needed that much time to get ready! While his roommate had been able to arrive to class early with a glowing appearance he had been forced to take a one minute shower and carelessly dress himself. William would make sure to give the redhead a piece of his mind later tonight.<p>

When he entered the class out of breath he noted that there was a great deal of giggling and smiling in the room. What was everyone so darn happy about! His eyebrow twitched as he saw a large group of his classmates fawning over Grell. What could that twat do or say that could be so darn interesting? Well whatever he was doing his classmates found it just fascinating.

'Oh hi Will~, sit next to me' Grell yelled from across the class as he waved at the dark hared reaper.

Will replied with an icy glare and sat down at the front of the class, far from the insufferable redhead. He sighed; it was going to be a long four years with that idiot as his living partner. Rage and frustration filled his chest.

A couple hours later William had stayed behind class a little longer to talk to his professor about the assigned homework. He then went into the library and checked out the necessary books. He would be dammed if he couldn't do his homework because his classmates had checked the books out first. Thankfully he seemed to be the only one with foresight. With his books at hand William walked into the school cafeteria; it was a spacious, beautiful parlor with large windows at the east part of the room. There was a number of different sized table's seating 8 people to just 2. With a tinge of jealousy he spotted Grell at the head of one of the larger tables chatting away to his classmates. How had that moron made so many friends already? What did they see in him?

Grell spotted him across the room and when their gaze met the redhead looked away with fear. Good. Be very afraid! Will grabbed his lunch and sat at a small table by himself hoping to be left alone. His wishes went unanswered.

'Hi Will, I like your shirt' Grell offered the compliment sheepishly as he sat in the chair across from the other reaper. He looked very uncomfortable and sat hunched over holding himself. Will raised an eyebrow as he observed the redhead.

'Is there a reason why you're here?'

Grell met his gaze with shock and hurt but quickly broke it to stare at the table.

'Oh…I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how your first day of school was going…'

'It could have been better if you hadn't spent a monumental amount of time in the shower'

'Was it that long? I swore it was just ten minutes'

'It was an hour, you showered ten minutes and then spent the rest of the time dressing and drying your hair'

'haha, well a gentlemen must look his best always'

'Dress outside of the bathroom from now on'

'Sorry, I assumed that you were the stiff type that didn't appreciate nudity' Grell said teasingly

Will was unimpressed by his retorts. 'Don't flash me, just dress in the room while I bath'

There was silence

'Is there anything else you want Sutcliffe?' He said the last word with disdain.

'No, see ya after class,' Grell offered him a smile but never met his gaze.

William returned to his book but was unable to concentrate on the words, he felt so angry. He spent his whole life hiding, retaining a look a composure and grace. Most importantly: a façade that he was heterosexual and in one day this…thing! This flaming redheaded thing with no effort made friends; he effortlessly (and correctly) answered all the questions asked by the teacher. This boy was not only his enemy, he was his antithesis. William rubbed his temples and went back to his reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much everyone that has reviewed the story thus far. I'm really glad to see that people are interested in the story and I really apreciate suggestions. (im sure there is a lot I need to improve)

I'm trying to upload as fast as I can however, I am very dysexic so proof-reading work takes up a massive amount of time. I'm trying to keep spelling and gramatical mistakes to a minimum but there is only so much I'm really capable off; try to keep that in mind. If their are spelling mistakes its not that I'm lazy I simply spell everything phonetically. Regardless, please, please, point out the mistakes.

with that being said, chapter 8:

* * *

><p>Grell was having a delightful first week at the academy! He had already made so many new and interesting friends, he finally felt like he could be himself! All his studying and reading had finally paid off and he finally had an opportunity to shine in class and show off his cerebral dexterity. However with all his socializing and studying he had not yet had a chance to play or write music and the fact that Will utterly petrified him was also a factor in why he had been so shy to practice. Still, he felt that a week of silence and good behavior warranted some playing time, right? So on a Tuesday night after having finished his studies he casually sat on the piano and gingerly opened it. He paused and looked over his shoulder to see William peached over his table studying.<p>

William studied twice as long as Grell but was still struggling in class. His frustration was obvious. The redhead hoped his playing wouldn't send him over the edge.

He sighed and started playing the keys lightly and then aggressively. He was playing a slow dark song and the low notes abrasively broke the silence. After some moments of playing he came to an A minor; It was his queue to start singing. His lips emitted the words; he effortlessly hit each note with a breathtaking powerful pitch. His voice vibrated in his chest and echoed agents the walls.

Grell didn't just have perfect control of his voice; he also had a strong unique sound. William would never admit it, but he was impressed.

* * *

><p>A week had already gone by at the academy and William was already overwhelmed with work. He would never intentionally let it show but he had serious a learning disability that required him to constantly study in order to keep up. In that week his animosity for the redhead had only increased, he hated how the reaper politely answered his absurd requests, how he let William walk all over him. Did that weakling even have a spine! Grell had learned to tip toe around Will's temper and it frustrated the dark haired boy endlessly. He wanted confrontation and he wanted to give Grell a piece of his mind!<p>

While the redhead had blossomed socially William still had no friends. Grell had received outstanding notes on all their essays and quizzes thus far were as he drowned in mediocre grades. Well no more! William was going to be at the top of the class no matter what. So at eight o'clock on a Tuesday night William was hard at work revising his essay on morality. His sociology reading would have to wait till later in the night… He _could_ just ask Grell to proof read his essay and finish at a reasonable time but he wouldn't lower himself to asking that _thing_ for help.

As he re-inked his quill he could heir Grell fidgeting and closing his books _loudly_. What was the boy up to? William stared as the redhead awkwardly walked up to the piano. William pushed his glasses up and returned to his book. He had been bracing himself for this moment the entire week. He only hoped that Grell's playing would not be completely unbearable but more importantly that it would be brief.

Grell started playing and William gasped; the other boy's playing was remarkably good. Still he silently prayed that he would have a terrible voice…he had to have a weakness after all, right? No. He evidently did not; the redhead's voice was strikingly powerful. William put his quill down and listened in till Grell finished the song. He could heir Grell sigh in pleasure and after a short pause he begun another song. William tried returning to his work but in frustration stopped and instead formulated a venomous insult for the redhead. Grell oozed insecurity; it would be only too easy to crush him with a simple comment.

At this point Grell had grown confortable playing and was now dramatically hitting the keys. As he reached the end of the song he stopped playing the keys but carried out the final vocal note much longer and higher than most could. Once finished he relaxed his hands and tried regaining his breath.

'Grell?'

'Yes?'

'You're not a very good singer are you?'

Silence filled the room. Grell froze as anger and hurt filled his chest.

'Besides, can't you even see that I'm studying?'

Grell again didn't answer; he was trying to hold the tears back. He gulped loudly. His silence further irritated the dark haired reaper.

'Are you deaf as well as talentless?'

Grell carefully got up and closed the piano loudly and then gracefully walked over to Will and with shocking strength flung Will's chair so that is would face him. Will looked up at the flustered boy unimpressed. Then the redhead loudly smacked his face and stormed into the bathroom.

Oh god, his face was in pain! How was his thin roommate so strong? As he rubbed his face he could hear glass being smashed in the bathroom. For the first time around the redhead William felt terror. Once he could heir Grell screaming as he further destroyed the bathroom the dark haired reaper casually grabbed his books and walked out of the room to study in the library. He thanked that it didn't close till ten on school days.


	9. Chapter 9

Grell fully acknowledged that he had lost it. Though he acknowledged it he was making no move to control himself as he smashed everything in the bathroom. Once everything was destroyed in there he made his way toward his book shelf and started throwing all his treasured books agents the wall while screaming furiously. He was not a happy camper.

When the reaper heard a knock on his door he froze.

'Grell open up, it's me Ronald,' heaving, Grell opened the door and viciously growled 'go away!' He slammed the door in front of his frightened friend's face.

After closing the door Grell stood behind it for some moments trying to calm down. He was so angry! Unable to hold back the sobs he hid his face in his hands as he cried. The reaper slowly made his way to his own bed and continued sobbing there. He hated himself for being so rude to Ronald but he needed to be alone, he couldn't let anyone see him this weak.

He started sobbing more aggressively as he felt a wave of hurt and self-pity from all the pain he had gone through in these last months. He hadn't gotten the chance to properly greave and he felt like now was a good opportunity to blow off the steam.

He grunted when he herd another nock at the door, he steadied his voice and yelled 'Ronald, leave me alone!'

'Open up Grell, it's me the RA'

The redhead grunted, having someone see him this way was mortifying. He quickly made his way to the door and unlocked it. The RA let himself in, Grell saw that a sheepish Ronald was behind him. He had the look of genuine concern on his face. He also noted that the RA looked shocked as his eyes scanned his destroyed room. He very gently asked if they could both come in. Grell bowed his head in shame.

'Yea, come in'

The redhead sat on top of his roommate's bed and gestured to the other reapers to sit on his. They carefully tread over the broken objects on the floor and sat down.

'Grell, Ronald told me to come up because he heard glass breaking and screaming. Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?'

'You could say that…'

'What happened?'

'Nothing…Will drove me over the edge and I lost control.' 'He really hurt my feelings.' Grell started to cry more loudly. Ronald moved to sit next to Grell and started to rub his back warmly while offering the RA an awkward look.

'Did William say something hurtful?'

'Yes..'

'What did he say?'

'uhg…he has just been insulting me this whole week and he just said something really mean about my piano playing'

The RA looked to Ronald 'Yea I can attest that Will has been saying really nasty things.'

The RA sighed 'ok, well I'm going to find Mr. Spears and bring him hear so that we can sort this out, Ronald get Grell a glass of water to help him calm down' with that he left softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Will had been happily studying in the library for thirty minutes till a very disgruntled RA approached him.<p>

'Will, I need you to follow me to your room.'

William took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, 'Am I in trouble?'

'You sure will be if you don't follow me.'

Will sighed and followed the RA to his room. The walk was silent and awkward. What could Grell have done that required further interruptions to his studying? When the RA opened the door the dark haired reaper gasped. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Indeed one had by the name of Grell Sutcliffe.

Walking in the room Will received a chilling glare from Ronald. The poly-colored hair, boy was in both his French and sociology class; he stood out for being frivolous minded and having distracting hair. He was also one of Grell's best friends.

'Alright Will pull up a chair and sit down, I want you to heir what Grell has to say'

'I don't have anything to say to _him'_ Grell sobbed.

'Why does this room look like a disaster and why are you crying pathetically' Will retorted cruelly.

'Stop it, William sit down. Grell is upset because he feels like you're not sensitive to his feelings'

'I'm sorry, was I supposed to be? Some of us don't have the maturity level of an infant, I wasn't made aware of Grell's _special_ needs.'

'Shut up, you _vile_ creature!'

'If you were not such a constant source of annoyance I would!'

'You're just jealous because you fail at _everything!_'

William flinched, he then turned to the RA 'why am I being lectured after that thing physically assaulted me and then destroyed our room?'

This time the RA turned to Grell looking grave 'did you hurt Will?'

'…I slapped him after he insulted me'

'Uh…listen, both you; you're going to be partners for the entirety of your stay at the academy. That is nonnegotiable. Will, you need to be nicer to Grell and Grell, a repeat of this behavior is unacceptable. If it happens again I will be forced to hand out punishment.' 'I'll leave you two to talk; Ronald, I think you should return to your room.'

The RA got up and Ronald gave the redhead a final hug and an encouraging smile before leaving. Once the door closed behind both of them the tension was unbearable. It was finally broken by Grell.

'Will, I'm sorry…I'll start cleaning the room up, I'll pay to replace anything of yours I may have broken.'

Will sighed, 'I suppose I'm expected to reciprocate the apology'

Silence.

'You were right… I said those lies because I was jealous,' Grell let out a soft gasp. Someone was jealous of him? That had never happened before. How was he supposed to respond? Was the revelation an attempt at friendship? He didn't know how to proceed so he tried to show affection the only way he knew: with food.

Do you want me to make you tea William?

'Yea thanks' he pushed his glasses up, 'do you have any lavender chamomile?'

Grell's eyes widened, 'no.'


	10. Chapter 10

hope you guys enjoy chap 10:

* * *

><p>After the incident William's classmates were noticeably more hostile toward him. It seemed like Ronald had exaggerated what happened and spread it like wildfire. Great, Will thought. I was slapped but I'm the bad guy; so typical. Though the class's opinion of him was low his grades had improved. Ever since that night William spent much more time in the library in order to avoid Grell. He also assumed that it would provide the redhead with enough practicing time so that the reaper would not have to preform while he was in the room. Something Grell greatly appreciated.<p>

Today they were in Introduction to Philosophy class and William sat in anticipation. Today the teacher would be handing back an essay he had slaved over for hours. He was proud of it and hopped that his hard work would pay off. His heart sank when the teacher handed him his paper. In big red letters his professor had given him a C. It wasn't a failing grade but it wasn't a good grade either. What had he done wrong? He scanned his teacher's notes and furrowed his brow in frustration. 'Talk to me after class,' was all that his teacher had written.

Will looked around the room and saw as his roommate red his own grade. His paper had a large A plus written on it with a gold star sticker. The dark haired boy fumed with jealousy but wouldn't let it show.

The rest of the class went on painfully slowly for him. He just wanted it to be over so that he could find out why his paper had received such a bad grade. When class finished Will waited for everyone to leave class before he approached the teacher.

'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Oh, yes William. I wanted to talk to you about your writing; sit down'

'I just don't understand how I received such a poor note, I covered all the topics, and I spent hours on this paper.' Will's voice was starting to sound flustered.

'Yes William you did cover the topics, but you did so shallowly. Your ideas were frankly immature and unfounded. You didn't back them up by any sources or experience. But that isn't why I wanted to see you. Will, your writing is atrocious'

Will's heart sunk but the teacher continued. 'You spell everything phonetically and your punctuation skills are nonexistent. Your whole essay was an entire run-on sentence,' the teacher paused. 'William, I think you may be dyslexic.'

'I am not!'

'It's nothing to be ashamed of, however you do need help. I already spoke to Grell and he was very enthusiastic about helping you. As living partners you have to work together in order to succeed as reapers so this may be a good opportunity to bond.'

William rolled his eyes, 'couldn't you have asked anyone else?'

'Grell is a good kid and one of the best writers in my class; he was the best choice.'

What a joke! He couldn't believe this was happening to him. William T. Spears did not have a writing problem! He wouldn't be subjected to such humiliation; he just couldn't believe this was happening. However, he internally calmed down and coolly excused himself to lunch. As he left the teacher coyly added:

'And if Grell tells me that you are not studying with him I will be deducting points from your final grade.'

Great, Will thought. His life was officially over!

* * *

><p>Later that night Grell had been pacing in the dorm hallways for several minutes before he had the strength to go in his own room. After he went ballistic on Will he had been avoiding his roommate as much as possible. He had hoped that agreeing to help his with his essays would make Will happy but he knew that it would only annoy him. The reaper wondered if he had made the right choice… Still he couldn't avoid William all night so he quietly walked into his room.<p>

To the redhead's surprise his roommate was peached over the piano playing it. The thirty seconds of playing he did heir wasn't half bad. When Will noticed his presence he abruptly stopped playing and flashed him an icy glare.

'Why did you agree to help me?'

'I didn't know you could play so well.'

'Don't avoid the question Sutcliff.'

'I wanted to; Will, I want to help you. I want us to be friends.'

'Well, that's _never_ going to happen.'

'Why do you have to be _so_ difficult?' Grell had unintentionally raised his voice causing his roommate to smile with satisfaction.

'I may be alone but I am _not_ lonely. I most certainly don't need someone like you as my friend.'

'And what is it about me that is so utterly unsuitable?'

'I thought you would never ask,' William smiled causing Grell to start shaking with anger. The dark haired reaper was about to continue his statement but was cut off by the redhead.

'Forget it! I don't want to know. Just give me your paper, it's late and I'm sure fixing your "atrocious" writing will take the entire night!'

William silently handed the boy his paper and his roommate took it to his own bed. William studied the expressions Grell made as he red and then aggressively scribbled notes on the margins. The redhead's eyebrows moved about wildly on his forehead and his nose wrinkled in distaste. Was his paper that bad? Apparently it was because a few minutes later his roommate casual ripped the paper evenly in two.

'William, did you even read the assigned reading?' He asked darkly.

'Of course I did'

'Then tell me why your paper was nothing but your personal opinion? You didn't site any of the theories discussed in class, there were no quotes or sourced to back up your ideas. Musings, that may I say were revolting. What kind of a sheltered life have you been living?'

William was shocked that his roommate had enough balls to rip him a new one. His expression remained unfazed. Grell took his silence as an encouragement to keep insulting him.

'In fact, from this paper one could conclude that you have never read at all, your spelling and grammar was horrid. How are you such a fluid conversationalist when your writing is so lacking?

William remained silent.

'Will, do you know why we take Morality and Philosophy classes?'

'Elucidate me, _please_.'

'Because as reapers, it is our job to not only take souls, but also to judge them. Our true gift is the ability to judge. Because of that responsibility the academy tries to produce well rounded reapers that will have flexible, and just, moral standards. In this paper you showed full contempt for the vast variety of different opinions available and only offered your own shallow one.'

'My moral creed is severe and unwavering. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate it but I don't think it has much room for improvement. As they say "perfection needs no correction".'

Grell sighed, what did he do to get on Will's bad side? He understood that not everyone would like him but his roommate _hated_ him. What could he do to change that…Only one thing came to mind.

'I have weaknesses too you know.'

'Oh what could those be?' He sneered.

Grell lowered his voice 'well a lot of things, but what I'm most ashamed off is that I'm homosexual.'

William's eyes widened as silence enveloped the room; he felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't that the revelation was shocking but it was surprising to hear Grell open up to him. He could tell that his roommate was really ashamed too. Should he sling back another insult or try to be friends with the boy? He gulped loudly and decided on the latter.

'You shouldn't be embarrassed you know…' Grell gasped. 'There isn't anything wrong with that.'

'Hmm Well, society as a whole thinks that people like me are dammed.'

'Ha, Grell…you're perfect. You have nothing to feel ashamed off.' William froze. He hadn't meant to say that or to say it so tenderly.

'Perfect?' Grell gulped, 'no one's every called me that before.' Grell had inched uncomfortable close to the other reaper and was looking deeply into his eyes. His roommate noted that they were so full of innocence yet piercing; William had to get away from them.

'I'm going to take a cold shower…We can work on my papers afterward.'

'Yea, of course,' Grell helplessly watched the other reaper get up and leave. What just happened? Was that chemistry he just felt? Either way he had butterflies in his stomach. He sighed in disappointment and started playing some songs on his piano, quickly writing one about his roommate.

From the shower William was surprised to hear his roommate's voice; out of curiosity he listened in to the lyrics:

'Your green eyes make me blue

How am I to run from you?

And do you hang me this high just to watch me fall'

He chuckled. Was Grell singing about him? Apparently so, because the song was loosely about unrequited love. This was such a bother, had his comment made that big of an impact on his roommate? No. The redhead had probably always had feeling for him. Uh, or was he only projecting his own emotions? No. William T. Spears may be gay but he did not fall in love, especially not with people like Grell. Love was a messy emotion that he was uninterested in. yet as he herd Grell sing with such passion it almost brought him to tears. He couldn't keep hiding in the shower forever. After chewing his next plan of action over he turned off the shower and quickly dried himself off.

After getting into his night garments he went into his room. Grell looked up from the piano keys with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm ready to study.'

'Ok let's sit down at the desk.'

The rest of the evening went on remarkably well. With Grell's help they were able to re-wright three of Will's papers. Still, there was a lot of work to be done in order to improve his roommate's skills but the redhead felt good about their progress. He was however a little disappointed that his roommate hadn't acknowledged the comment he had made earlier. Grell was worried that if he let it go he wouldn't be able to bring it up later. Regardless, William had the right to privacy; if he had feelings for Grell then hopefully they would come out eventually. For now Grell was happy that his roommate was acting so civil.

When the night ended William was incredibly relieved that Grell hadn't made any moves on him. For now he wanted to be friends with him and nothing more.

* * *

><p>oh poor Will 3 for this chapter I was pretty unimaginative when it came to his professor's dialogue. I basically regurgitated what all my teachers said about my horrid papers during high school.<p>

also the lyrics to Grell's song are from the song "green eyes make me blue"

Next chapter will be pretty 'gasp' worthy so hang in anticipation :P


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for making you guys wait; I had some essays to write for some summer programs. Also I was really, really nervouse about publishing this chapter. I didn't want to publish it and regret the plot turn this story was going to take. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

with that being said; chapter 11:

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had passed since their unspoken truce and things were going remarkably well. All of William's professors had been thanking Grell for helping his roommate with his once unreadable papers. Most importantly the fighting had stopped and even though his roommate didn't think so Grell felt confident that they would eventually be good friends. Spotting William from across the lunch room he waved in his direction and took the other reaper's glare as an invitation to sit down with him.<p>

'Hi Will~, whacha eating?'

'Carrots.'

'Sounds yummy…do you want any of my pasta?

'No, you should eat all of it; you lost a lot of wait this semester.' Embarrassed that he had showed the redhead that he cared he hurriedly added 'you know, you should put on more wait.'

But it was entirely too late, a cashire smile was stamped on Grell's face, 'awe! William, did you just publicly show concern for me?'

'In the broadest sense of the term…I suppose. But don't expect a repeat of it.'

Grell looked out the window and smiled at himself. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach; it was always so satisfying when he got William to be tongue tied.

'What are you smiling for?' William asked while never taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

'Nothing…I'm just glad that we are friends Will,' Grell offered the other reaper a tender smile. It went unreciprocated.

William sighed and closed his book, 'Grell, you have a ton of friends; what are you doing wasting your time on someone like me?'

Grell furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to rebuttal the statement but was interrupted by his roommate, 'don't say I'm worth it.' William stood up to leave but just as quickly Grell grabbed his wrist with bruising force.

'But you are worth it,' the redhead's green eyes stared longingly into that of the other reapers. William gasped but then furrowed his brow.

'Damn it! You are so dense Sutcliffe!' his words were venomous but he lowered his voice so that only the redhead could heir 'I knew you in your human life!'

Grell's eyes widened with terror as he let go of his roommate's wrist.

'What?' He was getting paler by the second.

'I know my features are different and I look older but how did you not recognize me?' his words were slow and cruel.

'But, but your name?'

'Every reaper has the option to change it! Don't you remember?'

Grell tried to say something but was cut off, William grabbed him by his collar and inched dangerously close to his face, 'you don't even recognize the son of a man you murdered?' William spat in his face and walked away; leaving Grell shaking.

* * *

><p>Ok! I hope that wasn't to horrid a surpise! The next couple of chapters will be spent on Will's human life, which should be interesting.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so did I love you readers enough to stay up till four in the morning to write four chapters? Yes I did; feel loved.

Anyway, I hope that William's character is believable. I tried making both William and Grell a bit out of character in their human lives so that they would have room to develop and mature into who they are in the manga. At least I hope it reads that way.

with that being said; chapter 12:

* * *

><p>William was sitting in the family parlor lazily painting an aquarelle of a landscape. The boy was very young looking, yet handsome and tall. He had dark hair, light blue eyes that were behind thin glasses. He rested his face in the palm of his hand with a bored glazed look in his eyes. He awoke from his day-dream when he heard a thunk underneath his table causing some of his paint to spill.<p>

'Sophie! Could you please play without soiling everything around you?' he said emotionlessly.

His sister grumbled and crawled away from him with a doll in her hand. She continued her game a few feet away from her older brother. William had learned the bad habit of insulting everyone around him from his father. Although the dark haired boy would like to think that he was more amicable than the reverend he did admit to being somewhat coldhearted. He sighed and continued painting till it was interrupted by a shy knock on the front door. He raised an eyebrow with interest. A few moments later he could hear the thumps made by his mother as she went to open the door. He herd muffled voices but was unable to make out who the visitor was. A few moments later a teenage boy walked into the parlor. William observed him with an unimpressed expression but internally his heart fluttered. The chemistry he felt was immediate. The visitor had a slender figure and was dressed very sharply. His features were delicate yet sharp and his smile was nervous yet warm. What really stood out was his impossibly red hair.

'Who are you?' William asked curtly, fully intimidating the other boy.

'I'm Grell Sutcliffe, at your service.'

'And what services will you be performing today Mr. Sutcliffe?

'Oh, why I'm the piano tutor for a Sophie? I presume that's the little girl on the floor?' Grell laughed nervously. 'Unless you're Sophie of course.'

William raised his eyebrow higher and sighed, 'my cristian name is William T. Mayor, that creature on the floor is Sophie. I was however; unaware that she required a piano tutor.'

'A lady must be well rounded to be worth her salt,' Grell gave another nervous laugh. He was internally kicking himself for his retorts. He was making a fool out of himself in front of a handsome man! How mortifying!

'Though I agree that a lady must be well versed in the arts, I feel a pang of uncertainty at leaving her education in your likely inexperienced hands. Are you even certified?

Grell froze, 'are you serious?'

'Play me something.' It was command and Grell awkwardly walked up to the piano and opened it. He breathed in and started playing the keys. William tried retaining a stoic look on his face but in truth he thought that Grell's playing was impressive, not only that but that the redhead was incredibly attractive. But if he thought that then why had he just berated the boy with insults! Did he so fully lack creativity that he couldn't think of any other way to catch the older boy's attention? What was he even thinking by initiating any romantic endeavors? William knew that he was gay but acting on his sexual proclivities was absolutely out of the question. Gay people go to hell, which was nonnegotiable in his mind. He would simply carry out his life quietly as a lone bachelor. Still, the way he felt around this boy was so nice, it made him feel both jittery and warm inside. There would be no harm in simply befriending the redhead right?

Grell finished the song and looked up at William, 'Well, was that good enough?' He shot the dark haired boy a charming smile.

'It will do.' William paused, 'for now.' He then got up and made his way out of the parlor.

'Wait William, do you play?'

The boy tuned around, 'yes I do, why?'

'After I finish tutoring your sister we should play together,' Grell's expression was optimistic.

'Indeed,' William walked out and was internally jumping for joy. Had just he made a friend? It was perhaps premature to tell but dreaming was free right? With a bit of a bounce in his step he made his way to the kitchen for some refreshments.

William waited patiently in the kitchen for Grell to finish tutoring. Since it was Sophie's first lesson is was relatively short. Once William heard that they were about done he walked into the parlor with a metal tray in his hands. He was a tad nervous that he had outdone himself, the tray had croissants, pies, and triangle shaped sandwiches as well as a fashionable selection of the finest teas. He wanted Grell to have options but as he was walking into the room he felt silly. Damn! He should have just chosen a more manly selection!

'Oh my; that all looks delicious, cucumber sandwiches are my favorite,' Grell stated sheepishly.

William put the tray down with a loud bang. 'I assumed you would be parched after your lesson.'

Grell got up from the piano and gracefully sat into a chair at the small table. He eyed the sandwiches lustfully but patiently waited till he had the go-ahead from the other boy. William sat down across from the redhead and poured the boy a cup of tea and handed it to him.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome to start eating you know?'

William poured himself a cup of tea and eyed the redhead with interest. Grell had tried taking a polite sip of tea prematurely resulting in a burnt tongue. The boy tried to be casual about it but his eyes widened with pain as he gulped down the hot liquid. He set the cup down with a dainty uplifted finger and then just as daintily picked up a sandwich. As he took a bite he closed his eyes in pleasure; rolling them behind his closed eyelids. He quietly moaned as he went for another bite. Realizing that he was perhaps making an exhibition of himself he opened his eyes to look at the dark haired boy staring at him.

'How old are you Grell?'

'Seventeen, you?'

'Fifteen; why are you a piano tutor? Your family's wealth is no secret. Isn't it unsightly for their only son to tutor?'

Grell's eyes widened at the insult, 'Though my family is wealthy I don't like to be idle. Music is my passion and I tutor because it is my parents wish that I do so.' He had answered a bit aggressively.

'I see.'

'Is there anything your passionate about other than making offensive comments,' just as Grell spat the words out he immediately regretted them. The redhead covered his mouth with his hands and widened his eyes with shock. William looked unfazed. 'I'm sorry…I..Oh god I should leave…' Grell pushed back his chair as if to stand up.

'You know, that was the first impressive thing you have done today. I see that you're not as spine-less as you appeared.' William paused, 'Actually, though I may not look it but I can be rather passionate.'

Grell sat more comfortable in his chair and with a smile and took another bite of his sandwich. 'Hmm, I can only image. Well, thank you for the food but I should get going…' Grell stood up.

'Already? You haven't heard me play yet.'

'I think I can wait, good evening.' With that he abruptly left leaving William feeling…hurt? Had Grell just rudely walked out on him on purpose? The boy had seemed so meek and polite before but William supposed that the redhead could only take so much verbal barraging. As William sat by himself with a table full of food he felt an emotion that he rarely allowed himself to feel: Sadness. It dawned on him for the first time that he perhaps had a horrid personality. He was pushing everyone away and it was lonely. How could he get the older boy's attention? He couldn't just be nice, no he had to compensate for how rude he had been. Rectifying the situation would take some effort on his part. He would have to be courteous, was he even capable of pulling off a charming disposition? Well he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>My poor Willaim! I have such a tender spot for him becouse I feel like personality-wise I'm exactly like him. I can be so cold...At least to my family.<p>

hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days later William found himself inside a gaudish red drawing room. He wondered if this attempt to catch the redhead's attention was perhaps too desperate. Still, there was no going back now. He had arrived at the Sutcliffe house uninvited but their butler had allowed him into the drawing room till Grell finished his shower. So while he waited for the redhead he practiced the piece he wanted to show the boy. William had been practicing nonstop for the past couple of days. He wanted to make sure to give a perfect performance. It had to catch his friend's attention.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Grell glared at him as he dried his hair with a towel. He was barefoot with loose molted-rose colored pants and a soft cream colored blouse. William noted that he liked this relaxed look for Grell.

The dark haired boy pushed his glasses up, 'isn't it obvious.'

Grell flipped his hair behind his shoulders and rested a hand on his hip, 'humor me.'

'Just sit down, please.' He added the last word in order to sound a bit friendlier. Grell looked displeased but he sat on a satin red stool close to the piano. William straitened his position and began playing. He had chosen a soft nocturne to play for Grell, he playing it confidently. Still he didn't have the guts to look at Grell's expression as he played. When he finished the song there was silence. He turned around to look at the redhead.

'Was I supposed to be impressed; because I was frankly hoping for an apology?'

William stared at the older boy unfazed. Grell sighed.

'Come back when your man enough to properly express yourself.' He got up to leave but stopped at the door 'oh, and the piece lacked passion, something vital to any task.' With that he left Will alone in his drawing room.

Damn! This completely failed; now he was worse off than before. Would he have to swallow his pride and apologize? Yes.

* * *

><p>When Grell went to his next lesson with Sophie he was surprised and relieved to find that her overbearing brother wasn't there. He couldn't really stand the idea of having to spend more time with William, the boy was in no uncertain terms a spinning image of his father, who Grell had his fair share of during Sunday school. Once the lesson was done he picked up his book bag and left the house. During the walk the redhead thought of some chords for a song so he opened up his bag to find a notebook. He noticed a large red letter that had not been there before. Somewhat hesitantly he opened it and read its short contents.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Grell flipped the back to see if there was anything on the back. He sighed in disappointment.

* * *

><p>William sat in his room drawing a charcoal self-portrait. Butterflies filled his stomach as he wondered what Grell's response would be to his sorry attempt at an apology. He was also equally as nervous that the redhead might not even notice the bright red letter. The thought was interrupted when a flustered Grell barged in his room.<p>

'Have ever you heard of knocking?'

'I accept, your apology I accept it.'

William pushed his glasses up and raised an eyebrow, 'oh?'

Grell looked around the room uncomfortably, William observed that he was looking for a place to sit but made no move to offer him a chair. The redhead awkwardly sat on the bed, close to where William was sitting.

'I take it you're an artist? Every time I see you your painting or drawing," The redhead offered a sweet smile.

'Yes, I'm not a good reader or writer so I enjoy activities that do not involve either.'

'Really? I couldn't have been able to tell by your diction; you're such a smooth conversationalist.' There was a tingle of sarcasm in his voice.

'You don't have to be a good writer to have a broad vocabulary you know.'

'I know, I know; I just can't imagine you having a weakness. You carry yourself as if you rule everything around you.' It wasn't meant to be an insult; Grell said the words with sincerity.

'Well, we all have a weakness we wouldn't want anyone to know about.'

'Why have you been putting so much effort in befriending me?' Grell asked candidly.

'Have I?'

'Uh! Don't look away and answer the question!'

William stared into Grell's eyes for what felt a long time. Crap! What was he going to say to the redhead? He never lied, much to his own befall.

'I like you Grell; I think we could become good friends.'

There was a flicker of shock in the redhead's eyes but it then immediately brightened into a smile. 'I like you too Will, but I have to go now. I have another student to tutor but it was nice talking to you.'

'Oh ok, do you want me to walk you?' The redhead was surprised yet pleased at the proposition.

'Yea! That would be really nice actually!

They walked to Grell's student's house slowly. Grell mostly talked passionately about his dreams and favorite books while William nodded and gave sparse opinions. William felt like he was floating on a cloud, he loved hearing the redhead talk, just being close to him felt amazing! He had never spent so much time up close to the redhead before; he noted how much more handsome Grell was up close, his skin was so perfect and radiant. Even though William was younger than the other boy by two years he was still a couple of inches taller so Grell had to look up at him when he spoke. It was so cute William thought and every time their eyes connected his heart skipped a beat.

They reached the front steps and paused unsure as how to say goodbye. Grell smiled and offered William a warm hug that the other boy shyly reciprocated. They broke the embrace leaving William with a dopy smile.

'Thanks for walking me here, we should do it more often…I mean walk together, I mean!' Grell laughed nervously.

'Indeed, see you soon Grell Sutcliffe.'

'See ya!'

* * *

><p>Yay! finnally a happy chapter for my dear William!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

'Your mother tells me that you have been spending some time with the Sutcliffe boy.'

'Yes father, I have.'

'Is there a reason for this?'

'We recently became friends.'

'I don't think he is a good influence for you, I would rather if you broke all connections with him.'

William stared at the floor. He was in his father's study; the reverend always called him in there to reprimand him. William's heart was breaking. He and Grell had been spending a lot of time together, mostly William would walk him to his appointments but they also met up for lunch or simply to walk around the town. The dark haired boy had never been happier; the thought of seeing the redhead was what prompted him out of bed every morning. Now his father wanted him to just break it off?

'May I know why he does not qualify as my friend?'

'You may not question my decisions; as my son it is your duty to obey even if you do not see the logic in my orders.'

'Yes father.'

* * *

><p>Grell walked out of his manor with a spring in his step. He was always so excited to see William; the dark haired boy had opened up so much in the past weeks. He was finally a more relaxed amicable person; consequently Grell had grown very fond of him. He knew that William was strait so he had no hopes of the relationship ever turning romantic but he could dream right? He reached the gates of his estate with a disappointed expression.<p>

'Oh, were could Will be?' William was always waiting for him at the gate, he was never late. The redhead waited for the other boy for ten more minutes till he decided that William must have overslept. So he skipped his way to the reverend's house and nocked politely on the front door.

'Good morning, is William home?'

'Oh hello, yes he is; let me get him,' Mrs. Mayor left leaving Grell patiently waiting at the door for several minutes. Instead of William returning to the door it was the reverend.

'Good morning Grell, William won't be able to walk with you this morning.'

'Oh my, is he alright? He isn't sick is he?'

'No, it's not his health that's the problem. He won't be walking with you this morning or any other morning; ever again.'

'oh…' Tears were welling up in Grell's eyes.

'I don't think you're a suitable friend for my son is all. He is so impressionable.' Grell didn't hear the end of the reverend's sentence; he had simple started walking away back toward his Manor. The reverend had hurt his feelings countless times before but he had never broken his heart. Rejection stung and nothing prepared him for the pain he was feeling.

When he arrived home he crawled into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The dark haired boy was fuming. This just could not be happening; not after all the progress he had made these last two months. He was finally begging to feel proud of his own personality. He was finally starting to believe that he could be loved. How could all of that have been taken away from him, damn it! He couldn't let this happen; no, he<em> wouldn't<em>.


	15. Chapter 15

Grell was combing his hair in the vanity of his room later that night. He was in his cream colored night clothes and a part of his nightly ritual was to braid his hair. His hair wasn't long enough for a thick dignified braid but it was just long enough to braid at least four times. He tied the end of his braid with a bright red ribbon; once done he admired his own reflection. Then a startling tapping came from his window. What idiot would be throwing rocks at his window at this time of night? He grumbled and opened his windows which led into a shallow balcony.

'Who is it?' he sneered.

'uh…it's me; William.'

'Oh William! Oh, have you come here to deny thy father and refuse thy name?'

'…What?'

Grell chuckled; he thought it was so funny that William lacked such important literary knowledge. He wanted to see how much further he could pull his leg till he caught the reference.

'Oh Will, "if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love!"

'…I'm confused, speak plainly Sutcliffe.'

"thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek."

'Please come down or let me up, I don't appreciate your dramatics.'

Grell sighed and went back in his room for a rope ladder softly speaking aloud "my only love sprung from my only hate, too early seen unknown, and known to late." Once he found it he secured it tightly to the balcony and threw it down. With resolve William quickly climbed it, blushing as he was finally face to face with the older boy. William hadn't quiet fully planned out what he wanted to do or say to the redhead so now that he finally got the chance he felt stage fright. Grell broke the silence.

'So you really never read Romeo and Juliet?'

'Of course not, it's a story about two suicidal imbeciles is it not?'

'Well...'

William blushed and braced himself for what he was about to do. They were still on the balcony and there was a fresh chill in the air causing Grell to shiver noticeably. The chemistry was so strong as they both looked into each other's eyes. Without any control over his body William grabbed one of Grell's hands causing the redhead to grasp; then he placed his other hand on Grell's waist and pulled him close to his body. William noted that Grell's eyes were wide with shock as he placed his lips on the redheads; he could feel Grell's body relax. Then the older boy placed a hand on his shoulder and another at his hip, pulling him just a little bit closer. They kissed quietly, only soft noises of pleasure could be heard from Grell.

Grell broke the kissing apart but didn't move away from the younger boy. Their breathing was heavy and their faces were flustered. Grell smiled a toothy grin.

'Let's take this to the bed?' the redhead whispered optimistically.

William grabbed Grell's thighs and in a swift swoop picked the older boy up and carried him to his own bed. He carefully laid the older boy down making sure his head landed on the plush pillows. Grell was smiling more than William had ever seen him before; he was beaming. The redhead looked up at him eagerly and pulled him into bed with force. William landed on top of Grell's slender figure making the boys breathing more heavy. William places more soft kisses on Grell's lips as he noticed the redhead's fingers wander to the buttons of his coat. His nimble fingers unbuttoned it quickly; William broke the kiss to remove the heavy woolen garment. Felling lighter and more flexible he placed a hand on Grell's chest and another on his bare thigh. (Bless the lord that Grell only wore a long night shirt to bed!) He placed tentative kisses on the older boy's neck, applying more pressure. Grell let out soft moans as Will stoked his thigh bringing his hand up to his bare hips.

Oh lord this felt good! But how did this happen so fast! What if William's father found out; they would be done for! As William's mind began to race his sexual desires started to dye. What he was doing could have serious consequences. If he went any further he wouldn't be able to control himself. He couldn't do this; what he was doing now was completely retrograde to his father's wishes! If his father saw him he would be sick with disgust at his son's behavior.

Grell on the other hand felt like he was on cloud nine, William's body felt amazing on top of his. The younger boy's hands were so skillfully touching him in all the right places. He felt his groin start to flush with warmth. He didn't want this feeling to ever go away, oh if only morrow would never come! The redhead started to eagerly unbutton William's shirt when his hands were aggressively snatched away.

'Stop! This is wrong! This is exactly why my father didn't want me to spend time with you! You're disgusting and sinful.' William paused to catch his breath; he was still breathing very heavily and still straddling the older boy. Grell lay limp on top of his pillows with his hands still held by William. Grell could tell that the younger boy's eyes said one thing while his lips spoke another. Still, the words didn't hurt any less.

'But…I love you,' the words escaped Grell's lips before he realized it. The two stared at each other not knowing what to say. William release Grell's hands allowing the redhead to cup his face with one hand and with the other to bring him down close to his own face. 'Hey, it's just you and me in the room. Plus my parents are cool; they wouldn't say anything to your parents.'

Their faces were so close their lips and eyelashes were grazing each other's. William closed his eyes to grimace, what could he do? He wanted so badly to give into temptation; he wanted to tell Grell that he loved him. He opened his eyes and grabbed Grell's face with both of his hands and looked the older boy directly in his eyes.

'Grell, I love you…so much. But I can't do this. I have to go.' He stole one last passionate kiss from the redhead and then got up and grabbed his coat.

'William, please don't go like this!' William ignored the boys please. When William reached the balcony Grell turned him around with surprising force. What he did next was even more surprising. Grell Sutcliffe smacked William T. Mayor in the face.

William was stunned. He faced a venomous fuming Grell.

'You don't get to come into_ my_ house in the middle of the night and touch_ my_ body that way and play with _my_ feeling to then just leave!' He sneered. 'You _will_ respect me.'

William stared at the boy in shock. He was impressed.

'Words, William! Open your mouth and speak-'Grell's anger was cut off when the dark haired boy grabbed his shoulders and hunched down to be at eye level with the redhead.

'Listen to me. I want to stay but if I do and my parents find me here then we will never be able to see each other again. I promise you that we will see each other soon. I still have hopes that we can do so without breaking my father's wishes but the only way that will happen is if we play our cards right. So I'm going to tuck you into bed and then I'll come back here as soon as I can.'

'…ok; do I get a goodnight kiss after you tuck me in.'

William chuckled, 'sure.'

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you readers don't completely hate me for making such a tease of a chapter!<p>

Also may i just say that I am SO PROUD of Grell for standing up to Will. I hope you readers are not bothered by how duplicitous Grell's personality is. He can be so week and pathetic at times and then at others he is so strong. I wrote him that way because I just feel like there are so many different sides to a person.

And do I love Shakespeare just as much as Grell? Yes, I do. No better goodnight story than a Shakespearean drama...except for perhaps oscar wild.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm worried that I rushed thease next two chapters but at the same time I didn't want to spent to much time on this part of William's life. Forgive me.

chapter 16:

* * *

><p>A month had passed and William had managed to sneak several secret visits to the Sutcliffe manor. All of which were <em>excellent<em>. He just didn't know how to get his father to take back his order…

'Mother, why it is that Sutcliffe is qualified to teach my sister but not to be my friend? Besides, is he not of higher standing than us, would it not be in our gain for me to be his friend?'

'Darling, I know you have few friends and so your father telling you to stay away from Grell must have been hard. I think he is a nice boy but you have to trust your father.'

'Mother, he is my best friend. I constantly prove my worthiness to father; can I not be allowed one harmless vice?'

'William!'

'What if you two were to talk to Grell's parents? They could chaperone us.'

'What are you two talking about?' William's father walked into the parlor unannounced.

'Honey, William wants you to reconsider his friendship with Grell. Besides honey, Will has been so well behaved lately I feel he deserves a reward. The Sutcliff boy is very nice, I often sit in on his lessons with Sophie; he is very tender and caring teacher.'

'Hmm, alright... But this better not affect your studies.'

'Thank you father, I will not disappoint you.' Hurray! That was almost too easy; he didn't think his father would give in that quickly. Perhaps his mother was more persuasive that he gave her credit of being. Whatever the reasons it didn't matter, he was free to spend time with Grell again guilt free! Life was so blissfully wonderful.

* * *

><p>Oh God his Father was going to eviscerate him! William found himself yet again in his father's study. This time the reverend wasn't coolly giving him an order; he was yelling with rage.<p>

'Would you like to explain to me why I saw you and Sutcliffe kissing in your room?'

William remained silent

'Answer me when I speak to you!'

'I'm sorry father… I was weak.'

'How can the son of a reverend be tempted by that scarlet (whore but find a better word)'

'Man can resist all but temptation.'

'Don't be so arrogant!'

'We were only kissing!'

'He has ruined your purity! Do you not realize that sexual sin is worse than murder in the eyes of the lord?'

'You can't believe that?'

'Get out of my office. I don't want you anywhere near Sutcliffe again or I will seriously punish you.'

'You can't do this to me!'

'I just did; now get out of my sight! You disgust me!'

* * *

><p>William had never been angrier in his life! This could not be happening. How had he let his guard down? When had his father seen them kiss? They were always so careful; well not careful enough evidently!<p>

'Grell, get down her right now!' he roared from below the boy's balcony. A couple of minutes later a flustered Grell climbed down. The redhead looked so cheery, William wanted to smack the smile off his face so when Grell made an attempt to kiss him he hit the older boy as hard as he could.

'Oh god! That hurt! How could you hit a lady?' his eyes were already red with tears.

'I am no gentleman! And you are a whore!' William roared.

'How can you say that?'

'I'm not ever going to visit you again! You fooled me into thinking this was ok but it's not! You ruined my purity and relationship with my Heavenly Father.'

'But we have only kissed…there isn't anything wrong with that'

'Stop playing stupid! You used me! You took advantage of someone younger to fulfill your own _twisted_ sexual desires.'

Grell had regained some composure and tried standing as dignified and intimidating as he could, 'get out. I _hate_ you, I don't ever want to see your ugly face around here, ever!' he said each word slowly; they oozed pure hatred. 'You're a _stupid_ little boy, too immature to handle me!'

William slapped Grell again even harder; sending the redhead into a fit of sobs. 'You …are a fagot and have no right to talk to me that way.' With that he left the older boy shacking with his hands covering his hurt face. Are you in pain Sutcliffe? Good; William thought!

Why was he so angry? Why had he spat out all those words, he knew that he meant none of them? He felt so ashamed of himself for getting caught, for disappointing his father and god that he had projected those feeling onto Grell. He was a horrid person; he knew that this would be a moment he would regret for as long as he lived.

* * *

><p>I'm sure that at this point many of you are all very angry at me? yes? yes.<p>

Most of you will not be able to relate to William or understand why he would lash out at Grell. Try to consider that he is the son of a reverend and was probably brought up to think that he should love god before all else. William's relationship with god was obviously important enough for him to feel like he had been a disappointment. You don't have to agree with him, (I don't) but just try to be sensitive. We were all hormonal fifteen year olds at some point right? right.

Anyway, please don't hate Will! He is a good person I swear!


	17. Chapter 17

William was at the Smith's home when he heard the news. He cousin came running into the house; she looked awful, as if she had been crying for hours. The words she spoke just couldn't be real. That whole day was like a dream; felt like he floated helplessly threw all of it.

His cousin told him that his father had just been murdered in his own bedroom. That a Grell Sutcliffe had been found with him asleep covered in his father's blood. He was the killer: Grell; his first love had murdered his own father. 'What are they going to with him?' The words flowed unconsciously out of his mouth. His cousin told him they would hang or burn him tonight. Oh Lord no, this couldn't be happening. His stomach felt like it had been ripped in two; he felt so much pain, anger. How could Sutcliffe have been so stupid! He couldn't die; William couldn't bare the idea of living without him. They hadn't spoken in three years but the love was still there. Regardless, he was so angry! How could that boy have murdered his own father; he felt so torn?

That night his cousin had dragged him to the hanging, William pleaded to not go but he was forced to. His heart leapt when he saw the redhead on the platform but when they tied Grell to the pole to be burned William felt like he was going to be sick. He stood at the front of the row and herd as Grell's mother told her son to not stop believing in people's goodness. What a dumb thing to say to a boy that was about to be burned by his hometown. Oh god, he was going to be sick; he ran away from the crowd and vomited in a bush. The pain he felt was unbearable; his heart was breaking and he couldn't make the pain stop. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again. As his family was engrossed with seeing Sutcliffe die, he walked back to his own home.

William opened the front door and lit several oil lamps. He could barely feel anything; his legs he felt numb, his eye lids were heavy and sore. His tears irritated his eyes and skin. His heart beat was so loud as he walked into his kitchen. With a lamp in his hand he calmly searched through the knife drawer. It took him several moments till he found one sharp enough but when he did he almost smiled. He laid the lamp on the floor and sat down on the cold tile, it was an unusually warm night; he felt like he couldn't breath. He slowed down his breaths and asked himself one more time if he wanted to go through with his plan? He did.

That night William slit his writs and died several minutes later.

* * *

><p>"why I descend into this bed of death, is partly ot behold my lady's face;" -Romeo<p>

If you haven't read Romeo and Juliet yet then do yourself a favor and go out and buy it right now!

Anyway, so this is the last chapter that will be spent on William's human life; obviously... Well hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon but frankly I have no idea what is going to happen yet. But I imagine it will involve a fuming Grell.


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**This is chapter 15, I'm re-submitting it because I accidentally re-uploaded chap 1 instead of 15.**

**My dear, dear Becca, thank you so much for bringing to my attention that an ENTIRE chapter was missing. You are awesome! I can't imagine how confused those of you who reached chap 17 must have been. Which brings me to the point: how is it that out of all the people who reached chap 17 yesterday only ONE person managed to tell me tell me that an entire chapter was missing? It's kind of a HUGE deal guys! If I make a big screw up like that you HAVE TO TELL ME. Don't just wallow in confusion!**

**Anyway, so I rectified the situation so chapter 15 now holds the actual 'chapter 15'. I'm still re-uploading it here for the benefit of people that do not read my commentary. Once I finish writing chapter 18 I will simply replace this chapter with that of the actual chap 18. (Do you guys understand what I'm trying to say?) so yea…just check back on this chapter tomorrow or something…**

**SECOND POINT: thank you everyone that has been reviewing, I'm very please/ surprised that people are actually reading this story let alone liking it? I'm an incredibly timid/self-conscious writer, that's why it's taken me so long to finally write a fanfic of my own; so getting reviews is really encouraging. I know how annoying it is to give reviews so I really appreciate those of you that are making the effort.**

* * *

><p>Grell was combing his hair in the vanity of his room later that night. He was in his cream colored night clothes and a part of his nightly ritual was to braid his hair. His hair wasn't long enough for a thick dignified braid but it was just long enough to braid at least four times. He tied the end of his braid with a bright red ribbon; once done he admired his own reflection. Then a startling tapping came from his window. What idiot would be throwing rocks at his window at this time of night? He grumbled and opened his windows which led into a shallow balcony.<p>

'Who is it?' he sneered.

'uh…it's me; William.'

'Oh William! Oh, have you come here to deny thy father and refuse thy name?'

'…What?'

Grell chuckled; he thought it was so funny that William lacked such important literary knowledge. He wanted to see how much further he could pull his leg till he caught the reference.

'Oh Will, "if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love!"

'…I'm confused, speak plainly Sutcliffe.'

"thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek."

'Please come down or let me up, I don't appreciate your dramatics.'

Grell sighed and went back in his room for a rope ladder softly speaking aloud "my only love sprung from my only hate, too early seen unknown, and known to late." Once he found it he secured it tightly to the balcony and threw it down. With resolve William quickly climbed it, blushing as he was finally face to face with the older boy. William hadn't quiet fully planned out what he wanted to do or say to the redhead so now that he finally got the chance he felt stage fright. Grell broke the silence.

'So you really never read Romeo and Juliet?'

'Of course not, it's a story about two suicidal imbacils is it not?'

'Well...'

William blushed and braced himself for what he was about to do. They were still on the balcony and there was a fresh chill in the air causing Grell to shiver noticeably. The chemistry was so strong as they both looked into each other's eyes. Without any control over his body William grabbed one of Grell's hands causing the redhead to grasp; then he placed his other hand on Grell's waist and pulled him close to his body. William noted that Grell's eyes were wide with shock as he placed his lips on the redheads; he could feel Grell's body relax. Then the older boy placed a hand on his shoulder and another at his hip, pulling him just a little bit closer. They kissed quietly, only soft noises of pleasure could be heard from Grell.

Grell broke the kissing apart but didn't move away from the younger boy. Their breathing was heavy and their faces were flustered. Grell smiled a toothy grin.

'Let's take this to the bed?' the redhead whispered optimistically.

William grabbed Grell's thighs and in a swift swoop picked the older boy up and carried him to his own bed. He carefully laid the older boy down making sure his head landed on the plush pillows. Grell was smiling more than William had ever seen him before; he was beaming. The redhead looked up at him eagerly and pulled him into bed with force. William landed on top of Grell's slender figure making the boys breathing more heavy. William places more soft kisses on Grell's lips as he noticed the redhead's fingers wander to the buttons of his coat. His nimble fingers unbuttoned it quickly; William broke the kiss to remove the heavy woolen garment. Felling lighter and more flexible he placed a hand on Grell's chest and another on his bare thigh. (Bless the lord that Grell only wore a long night shirt to bed!) He placed tentative kisses on the older boy's neck, applying more pressure. Grell let out soft moans as Will stoked his thigh bringing his hand up to his bare hips.

Oh lord this felt good! But how did this happen so fast! What if William's father found out; they would be done for! As William's mind began to race his sexual desires started to dye. What he was doing could have serious consequences. If he went any further he wouldn't be able to control himself. He couldn't do this; what he was doing now was completely retrograde to his father's wishes! If his father saw him he would be sick with disgust at his son's behavior.

Grell on the other hand felt like he was on cloud nine, William's body felt amazing on top of his. The younger boy's hands were so skillfully touching him in all the right places. He felt his groin start to flush with warmth. He didn't want this feeling to ever go away, oh if only morrow would never come! The redhead started to eagerly unbutton William's shirt when his hands were aggressively snatched away.

'Stop! This is wrong! This is exactly why my father didn't want me to spend time with you! You're disgusting and sinful.' William paused to catch his breath; he was still breathing very heavily and still straddling the older boy. Grell lay limp on top of his pillows with his hands still held by William. Grell could tell that the younger boy's eyes said one thing while his lips spoke another. Still, the words didn't hurt any less.

'But…I love you,' the words escaped Grell's lips before he realized it. The two stared at each other not knowing what to say. William release Grell's hands allowing the redhead to cup his face with one hand and with the other to bring him down close to his own face. 'Hey, it's just you and me in the room. Plus my parents are cool; they wouldn't say anything to your parents.'

Their faces were so close their lips and eyelashes were grazing each other's. William closed his eyes to grimace, what could he do? He wanted so badly to give into temptation; he wanted to tell Grell that he loved him. He opened his eyes and grabbed Grell's face with both of his hands and looked the older boy directly in his eyes.

'Grell, I love you…so much. But I can't do this. I have to go.' He stole one last passionate kiss from the redhead and then got up and grabbed his coat.

'William, please don't go like this!' William ignored the boys please. When William reached the balcony Grell turned him around with surprising force. What he did next was even more surprising. Grell Sutcliffe smacked William T. Mayor in the face.

William was stunned. He faced a venomous fuming Grell.

'You don't get to come into my house in the middle of the night and touch my body that way and play with my feeling to then just leave!' He sneered. 'You will respect me.'

William stared at the boy in shock. He was impressed.

'Words, William! Open your mouth and speak-'Grell's anger was cut off when the dark haired boy grabbed his shoulders and hunched down to be at eye level with the redhead.

'Listen to me. I want to stay but if I do and my parents find me here then we will never be able to see each other again. I promise you that we will see each other soon. I still have hopes that we can do so without breaking my father's wishes but the only way that will happen is if we play our cards right. So I'm going to tuck you into bed and then I'll come back here as soon as I can.'

'…ok; do I get a goodnight kiss after you tuck me in.'

William chuckled, 'sure.'

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you readers don't completely hate me for making such a tease of a chapter!<p>

Also may i just say that I am SO PROUD of Grell for standing up to Will. I hope you readers are not bothered by how duplicitous Grell's personality is. He can be so week and pathetic at times and then at others he is so strong. I wrote him that way because I just feel like there are so many different sides to a person.

And do I love Shakespeare just as much as Grell? Yes, I do. No better goodnight story than a Shakespearean drama...except for perhaps oscar wild.

* * *

><p>updated commentary +++<p>

Alright, so last night I kinda wrote like 3,000 more words for this I can't manage to fall asleep so I write to try to get sleepy but it doesn't really work. Amway hope the quality of my work hasn't been horrid lately...I haven't fallen asleep this week...yet. But hopefully I'll be able to at some point? Oh YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME next chapter. Just a little heads up. I LOVE were the story is going but you may just hate me...so hang tight.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 18

Ok so now we have showdown? Yes? Yes.

* * *

><p>'How did you not tell me?' Grell roared as he stormed into the school library were William sat on one of the tables casually reading Shakespeare.<p>

'How did you _not_ recognize me?' William retorted unfazed; sighing.

'At first I thought it could be you but since you said _nothing_ I assumed I just imagined it.'

'Said something? I dropped hints at every turn!' Now William was getting aggravated as Grell snapped his book shut and screamed in his face.

'You didn't want to be recognized; you just wanted to wallow in self-pity!'

'Do not blame this on me'

'Really? Because last time I checked you were the one to break up with me!'

'I was fifteen; give me a break,' William snapped back.

'_You_ broke my heart,' Grell's face had turned red from anger.

'You killed my father'

Grell's eyes widened with shock, 'I…well I can't beat that one…' William got up from the table, 'wait don't leave!'

'Why the _hell _not?' He sneered as he turned to confront the redhead.

'Because I still love you,' William opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Grell, 'shut up, I know you still love me too!'

'Keep dreaming Sutcliffe,' the dark-haired reaper roared.

'Why are you being so difficult, do you know how incredible it is that we are both reapers now? We get a second chance,' his eyes were filled with tears now.

'Don't be so naive, I'm only dead because of you! You ruined my human life.'

'What do you mean?' Grell's voice quivered.

Everyone in the library was glaring at the two very loud reapers, so William grabbed his roommate by his arm and dragged the redhead into the secluded hallway.

'Grell, I killed myself the night you were executed.'

'What?' Grell gasped the question.

'I don't know why I did it…I thought that I wanted to see you again but I was mistaken. Seeing you as a reaper, laughing and being happy after what you did to my father… just made it worse.'

Grell bowed his head in shame; how many people had he hurt on his kill day? Why had he been so selfish? He had no idea how to apologize or make things better with his first love. Did he even want to forgive William after the way he broke up with him? The words he said scarred him for life. They were imprinted in his memory so clearly.

'William? Do you regret the things you said to me the last time we spoke as humans?' Grell asked the question quietly in between sobs.

'Every day.'

'You made me feel worthless you know? Why did you say those things?'

'Because that day my father told me he had seen us kiss, he forbade me to every see you again. I was so angry that we had been caught.'

'Oh…'

'Why did you kill my uncle and father?' There was hesitation in William's words.

'…I can't want to talk about it Will,' Grell looked up at Williams eyes; he could tell there was a glimmer of tenderness in the dark-haired boys gaze. 'I would take it all back so as to not hurt you but…William I'm so sorry.'

William pushed the redhead away and broke eye contact, 'I can't forgive you yet, not till I know why you killed my family…I'm sorry Grell just stay away from me.'

Grell watched helplessly as roommate walked away.

* * *

><p>William had gone to bed that night alone, Grell hadn't returned to their room so the dark-haired reaper had presumed that he was sleeping with that Knoxs tonight. Good, he didn't want to see that maniac for a long time. That redhead had been happily living his life as a reaper while William only grew more depressed, it just wasn't fair! He was so angry! Still, despite his rage he managed to slip into a shallow sleep, only to be awoken at four in the morning as a very tired Grell gently shook him awake.<p>

'Hey Will, wake up. I have something for you.'

'Sod off, I don't want to see your ugly face at this hour,' William grumbled the words half asleep. Grell didn't quite catch what the reaper said but he interpreted it as an insult all the same.

'William, I know you're tiered but please wake up. I spent all night trying to sneak into the library of cinematic records and then steal this record for you. Please look at it, it won't take more than thirty minutes and then you can go back to bed; okay? '

William had hid his face deep into his pillow to block out the sound of the redheads voice but he still herd all of it. 'Who's record does that belong to?' He may have been tiered but he was still curious.

'It belongs to a Joseph T. Mayor.'

At the sound of his father's name William straightened up into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. 'Why on earth did you bring me my father's cinematic record?'

'You asked me why I killed your father, right? Well I bookmarked the relevant entries. 'Grell placed the book on Williams's nightstand. 'You don't have to look at this right now but the sooner the better. I'm going to sleep with Ronald tonight so that you can have some privacy. Came get me when you're ready, ok?' He spoke the words so tenderly, as if he was speaking to a child. William nodded and Grell walked out of the room softly closing the door behind him.

William grabbed the book and clutched it in his hands. He felt frightened to look inside; he could tell one of the bookmarked entries was the last page. The reaper wasn't sure if he was strong enough to see how his father was murdered. He sighed and opened the first bookmarked page.

* * *

><p>Grell was safely snuggled in Ronal's arms; he had spent the last hour crying in them, telling the blonde what had happened between him and William. The redhead was exhausted and nervous about what he had just done. His plan could have backfired completely; knowing Grell's reasoning for killing William's father could have just made the other reaper even angrier; a prospect that seemed almost impossible yet probable at the same time. Grell sighed and snuggled closer to Ronald which made the blond hold him a little tighter.<p>

Ronald opened his eyes to see that Grell was still crying, with a free hand he wiped the tears away and in the same gesture pulled a few red locks behind Grell's ear tenderly.

'Hey, don't cry Grell; it breaks my heart to see you this way.'

'I'm sorry Knoxie, I'm just so nervous.'

Ronald kissed Grell's forehead and pulled the reaper's chin up so that they could have eye contact, 'hey, look at me. I'm right here; I'll tell the professors that you're sick so you don't have to go to class in the morning… Grell, I_ love you _and I would do _anything_ for you. 'He whispered the words so sweetly, making Grell's heart flutter.

'Knoxie, I'm so afraid, I don't want to ever leave this bed.'

Ronald smiled at that, 'I could arrange for that.' This made Grell chuckle.

After Grell's chuckle the silence turned awkward; Grell gulped, he had such a strong urge to kiss his best friend. He had wanted to for a long time but was afraid that Ronald might be strait and reject him. He couldn't handle that. Grell grimaced only finding the courage to say his words when his eyes were closed 'I… love you….more than a friend.'

There was silence and then Grell felt Ronald's hand's slide down to his waist and pull him closer, immediately afterward he found shy lips on his own. The blonde's lips were shy but so sweet. Ronald broke the kisses to whisper 'Grell, you're so great.'

Grell's heart was soaring, he felt so good right now; he wanted to never be out of the blonde's arms. He placed more assertive kisses on Ronald's lips and combed his fingers through the other boys' short hair. Ronald let out a soft moan when Grell started kissing his neck. Ronald's touches were so sweet and tender; they oozed raw love. They were interrupted when a bright light was turned on.

'Wow, Stop, stop! Grell, you're my friend and I want you to stay the night but NOT if you and Ronald are going to be moaning like two idiots!' Eric was displeased. The two other reapers had slightly forgotten that he was in the other bed, or they at least hoped that he had been asleep. Obviously he hadn't been.

'I'm really sorry Eric, we won't kiss anymore... Sorry mate.' Ronald was red with embarrassment.

'Uh it's fine; you both have had a hard night. Just postpone the kissing till I'm _not_ trying to sleep!' With that Eric turned off the lamp and they were back in the darkness. Grell and Ronald both relaxed into more confortable positions and whispered each other goodnights. Slowly they both fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I just throw an enormous curve ball in this story? Yes I did. Are most of you angry with me right now? Probably.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Hey Ronald, Grell, it's time for class, do you want to wake up or should I let you two sleep in? 'Eric tried waking up his roommate and friend gently. The two boys groaned and shielded their eyes from the harsh morning light. Eric translated their noise to mean: no. So he grabbed his book-bag and left the two boys alone. Once they herd the door lock they smiled mischievously. A second later and they were softly kissing each other.<p>

Their Kisses and touches were so sleepy and tender. Their bodies felt warm and yet sore. Ronald placed his hand on Grell's hip to pull the redhead closer. 'You feel so good,' he moaned in Grell's ear.

Grell smiled 'are you sure you want to miss class,' the redhead whispered the words in between kisses.

'Let me think, go to class or make out with Grell Sutcliffe. Not a very heart-wrenching decision really.' They both chuckled and resumed kissing with much more intensity. They were both still half asleep; consequently they had very little control over their desires. Ronald clumsily pulled Grell's shirt off his shoulders; once shirtless he explored the redhead's torso with his finders. Grell fluttered his eyes shut with pleasure going in and out of consciousness. He was so sleepy. He moaned the other boy's name softly as Ronald started placing forceful kisses on his neck. Their groins flushing with heat as Ronald pulled the redhead closer. He locked Grell's pelvis beneath his and gently grinded agent it. Grell's eyes widened and his breathing became heavier when he felt Ronald's fingers unbutton his pants; once unbuttoned the blond slid a tentative hand down them.

'Wait, wait; not so fast. You have to buy me dinner before you can take those off.' Grell placed his hand on Ronald's, motioning the blonde to stop.

The blonde smiled, 'Sorry, I got a bit carried away… let's Cool off.'

'Ok, that's a good idea.' They moved away from each other so that they would have enough space to look into each other's eyes. They breathed in and out slowly; then they both closed their eyes in pleasure. Ronald grabbed Grell's hand and kept it close to his own chest. It was such a tender gesture, it made the redhead's heart skip a beat.

'I love you Grell, I want you to be my boyfriend…If you do then I promise to take care of you always.'

Grell opened his eyes and smiled. 'I think I like that idea; I like it a lot actually.'

Ronald beamed of happiness and stole a passionate kiss from Grell, rolling on top of the redhead. Straddling the other reaper he flashed him a mischievous smile, he then inched close to Grell's face, 'so does that mean you're my_ boyfriend_ now?'

'Yes,' Grell replied with an equally toothy grin.

'Alright…well how about I take you out to dinner then?' They both laughed.

* * *

><p>William was NOT going to go to class today or that week. He was currently stooped over his toilet vomiting. The cinematic record he had just seen was disturbing to say the least. He wanted the images out of his mind but they were already burned into his memory. Why had Grell <em>never<em> said anything to him? They had been dating for about four moths yet the redhead hadn't felt close enough to confide in him what his father was doing? Why?

The reaper didn't know who to blame; he just felt so hurt and angry. He wanted to run away from the pain; sleep and never wake up again. This time he couldn't just off himself, he was immortal. How had he made so many wrong choices; why had he broken up with Grell? He let the most cherished person in his life slip right through his fingers. He still didn't know if he could love Grell again; he hated the reaper so much. He wasn't sure that he was mature enough to let go of the hatred.

He emptied the contents of his stomach in the toiled and then he clumsily made his way back to his bed. A few minutes later he was back asleep.

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope that wasn't too sappy of a chapter. I realize that Ronald may be a bit unrealisticly sappy? I don't know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

To answer one of my reviewers' questions: My knowledge of Ronald is kind of limited to the anime so if he is apparently a womanizer then I was unaware. Sorry guys… I guess I just didn't know that much about Ronald other than that he has cute hair and a lawn mower. In my defense, how many seemingly strait characters are turned gay in fanfics? Lol, Draco and harry is the first thing that comes to mind.

Anyway, please hang tight, nothing is certain yet with Ronald so don't hate me yet. (I personally like the pairing but hey) I feel like Grell straying from William was important, first off I felt like their relationship was really toxic and I didn't want the moral of the story to be: forgive someone that was such a jerk to you without any promise that he will stop being jerk. Also, William needed a reality check about his behavior. He needed to wake up and realize that he couldn't keep acting the way he was. Lol I do not want to endorse abusive relationships!

Also, I was just SO TIERED of writing bickering and drama… I wanted to have at least a couple of calm smutty happy chapters; even if it would make William very unhappy. Besides Grell deserves to have a hot boyfriend (doesn't everyone?)

Another thing, I want to apologize for all the errors in my latest chapters. I'm just not exaggerating when I say I haven't slept yet this week. I'm not sure if I can't sleep because I'm sick or if I'm sick because I can't sleep but I guess it's affecting my cognitive abilities. If I have been writing pure rubbish or smut (is that what you kids call it?) then please, please forgive me. My imagination just gets very raunchy when I'm tiered. I guess that is why I have been writing so many sleepy make out sessions lately. Mmm, sleepy kisses are the best right? Anyway hopefully (not this chapter) but the next couple of ones will be a little more artfully written.

**Last thing, I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I had a very hectic week, there will be smut in the next section so be warned…very embarrassingly smutty.**

* * *

><p>Grell and Ronald had been having an amazing week! They had spent most of their time together, separating only for class or to use the bathroom. They also had both noticed that William hadn't been anywhere; it is true that they were avoiding places where they would usually find him such as the library; but it was so unlike him to miss class. Grell asked around to see if anyone knew what was wrong with him but only his philosophy teacher knew. All she said was that he had called in sick for the week. Grell was worried but at the same time he really didn't want to see William. The redhead was finally so happy and he knew William would only make him feel discomfort. Even worse was that he didn't know how he would react if William wanted to get back together.<p>

He was positive that his answer would be no..but still it might be hard to reject his first love. Grell's love for Ronald didn't falter, in fact the more he thought on it the blond was superior to William in most aspects, as was his own love for the blonde. Ronald was mature, warm, friendly, and most importantly Ronald would never strike him or call him names. Thinking on it, William had been a terrible boyfriend, the redhead didn't think he could ever trust the dark-haired reaper again.

The love he felt for Ronald was double as strong as what he had ever felt for William, probably because he had shared so many personal feeling with the blonde before they had even started dating. Grell wanted to go all the way with Ronald but he was nervous, they had been pining for each other for so long but they had only been boyfriends since last week. How many days would a proper lady wait? He smiled, 'well I never said I was a lady,' he chuckled at the thought.

Today was a Friday night and true to his word Ronald had taken Grell out to dinner in London. It had been a truly magical evening; everything just went so perfectly; it had even started to snow lightly. On the way back home Ronald eyed Grell with desire, 'let's go back to my room before Eric needs to go to sleep?'

Grell gulped, he felt a little nervous. He had never had sex with someone willingly and was unsure that he was ready to get so close to Ronald; he trusted the blonde but he wasn't an idiot. It was risky to fall so deeply in love so soon especially after what just happened with William. Still, he felt Ronald might be worth taking a chance on.

'Alright, but you know Eric won't like to be kicked out of his room'

'Eric will be fine! He doesn't go to sleep till late at night anyway.'

The two giggled as they opened the door to Ronald's room. They both frowned in disappointment when they found Eric inside writing furious notes from a book.

'Eric, get out. Just for an hour; I'll make it up to you.'

'Are you serious?' Eric eyed the both of them curiously 'I knew you guys were a couple but why have you two only now been publicly displaying your affection now…around me?'

'Uhh, we didn't start dating till recently actually, now please get out.'

Eric sighed, 'you owe me big time "Knoxie"; have fun you two.' Eric paused at the door, 'this room better _not_ be a mess when I come back, ok?'

They both sighed with relief once he left. Ronald felt guilty for kicking his roommate out…but not guilty enough. He chuckled to himself and then eyed the redhead with desire. Grell was grinning back at him with an equally toothy expression. Ronald thought to himself how lovely Grell looked in a sleek black suit with his hair disheveled; the red locks trestled a little past his shoulders effortlessly. His Nose and cheeks were pink from the cold and a little damp from the snow.

After eying each other Ronald ravenously pulled Grell's over coat off; taking the redhead by surprise but once alert Grell in one motion tore the blonde's shirt and jacket off; ruining the garments past mending. Ronald returned the favor by clumsily unbuttoning the redhead's blouse; placing hot kisses on the redhead's neck.

Once Grell was pinned agents the wall Ronald placed his hands on the other reaper's bottom pulling the boys groin toward his. Grell moaned softly when Ronald started to suck on his neck; digging his fingers into Ronald's bare firm shoulders. It felt so good but he had no interest in getting blemishes on his pretty neck so he cupped Ronald's face, placing clumsy kisses on the other reaper's lips. Both of them panting as Ronald rhythmically pushed his erection agents Grell's. With satisfaction Ronald could feel Grell's private swell at the influx of pleasure. He slid a hand down Grell's pants and pushed into the soft spot under his abdomen. This made Grell close his eyes and gasp with pleasure.

'ah…may I take you to the bed?' Ronald whispered the words into the other reaper's ear.

'yess,' he hissed.

Ronald wordlessly complied with the redhead's demand, pushing Grell into the bed and pulling off his own pants before climbing onto the bed. Once on the bed he straddled Grell and unbuttoned the redhead's pants hesitating at taking them off till he got the go ahead from him. Once off, Ronald relaxed his body on top up Grell's; cupping the reapers butt in his hands pulling it close to his body. Oh gosh Grell couldn't think or control himself anymore! With tentative fingers he pulled Ronald's briefs down and slid his hand down his abdomen and then thigh. His hands were so shy, his fingers finally got enough courage to push agents Ronald's privates making the blonde's eyelid's flutter. Grell's touches were such a tease, even if unintentionally so.

Ronald was losing it; he didn't think he could control his desires for much longer. Every part of his body wanted to be inside of his boyfriend right now. He was however worrying that he might be pressuring Grell into sex. He could tell that it was a big deal for the redhead, he didn't want to sleep with him prematurely but tonight it felt so right. They had had such a romantic evening; they had never felt closer. He decided to wait till Grell initiated, that would be the best thing. Almost reading his mind Grell moaned:

'Could you give me oral?' It was asked so sheepishly.

Ronald smiled, 'sure thing cupcake.'

Ronald slid down Grell's body, stroking it fully on his way down to the boy's hips. With ease he ripped off the redhead's briefs. He placed soft teasing kisses around the reaper's privates; causing Grell to shake with desire. 'ahh, hurry Knoxie,' Well Ronald wasn't about to keep a lady waiting; right? He placed a hand on Grell's hip and with the other he groped the reaper's erection. He placed his mouth on it investigating the groves with his tongue. Grell's body stiffened and his lips let out very loud moans. He sunk his fingers into the sheets as Ronald brought his boyfriend's head deeper into his own throat. With his hand Ronald gently coxed his boyfriend's erection up and down; he fallowed his hand movements with his mouth.

Oh gosh this felt so good! Grell was very pleased with Ronald's talents. He was moaning so helplessly it embarrassed him a little, Still he didn't feel like he was quite as close to Ronald as he wanted to be yet. So he motioned Ronald to stop and artfully climbed on top of the blond.

'You didn't think I would let you be on top did you Knoxie?' Grell winked playfully.

Ronald's moaning seemed to imply that he didn't mind. Grell pushed the blonde's legs apart and raised an inquisitive eyebrow:

'Are you ready?' Grell asked with a toothy smile.

'Absolutely.'

* * *

><p>William had spent his last week sleeping, it wasn't that he was tiered he just couldn't imagine getting out of bed. He wanted to see Grell and talk to him but fear froze him from acting. What would he say to the redhead; he had really screwed things up with him last time. William had somewhat expected Grell to come back to the room but after a couple of days he realized that he would have to go the redhead. So it was Friday night and he finally got the courage to say what had been on his mind. So he took a long shower and dressed as sharply as he could; but where could his Grell be? Probably with Ronald and Eric.<p>

So William walked toward Ronald's room and halted when he saw a much tiered looking Eric sitting on the floor outside of the room. He appeared to be studying.

'Is Grell in your room?' William asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

'Yea…but I think you should leave him alone for a while. You really upset him last time you two spoke…WAIT; don't go inside!'

But it was too late William had opened the doors and was immediately taken back by how dark the room was, only one lamp illuminated the large room, he made out two figures on Ronald bed: a very happy Ronald was lying down as Grell thrust into him. They were both scant naked, William froze as anger and jealousy enveloped him. As soon as the other two notice him their expressions turn to that of horror; they sprinted out of the bed and pulled their briefs on.

'What are you doing in here?' Grell asked in shock.

'I will murder you!' William roared.

'I think you should get out,' Ronald said the words as a threat; he looked like a cat defending its litter.

'No you get out; you have to part in this conversation!' William was red from anger.

'Well seeing as how it involves my boyfriend I think it does.' Ronald sneered, causing William to pale.

'What…is that true Grell? Are you two dating?'

'…Yes,' Grell said sheepishly.

William effortlessly punched Ronald in the face causing the blonde reaper to cower. Grell then lunged on William pulling him off his boyfriend sending the dark-haired reaper to the opposite wall with a thump.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Grell shrieked the words loudly.

'What are you doing! You murderer! You want me to forgive you while you're screwing _this_?' he motioned at Ronald that had now recovered from the punch.

'Did you even look at the cinematic record?'

'Of course, I saw it right after you gave it to me!'

'And you waited an entire week to talk to me?'

'Yes Grell, I did. I wanted to wait till I knew how to say that I love you.' Grell gasped, William's words mentioned love but the tone was enraged. 'But now I _hate_ you; you're a _whore_ and _murderer_.' At hearing the words Grell started punching William, first in the face and once he was on the ground he kicked him in his guts which made William grunt loudly.

'Grell, Stop!' Ronald had pulled his boyfriend off the dark-haired reaper and was trying to calm him down. Despite this Grell was still lunging toward William. He looked terrifying, Grell's red hair was flying around wildly and his skin was sweating from his passionate encounter with Ronald. He had become noticeably unhinged and his facial expression was crazed.

'William, I think you should leave NOW.' Ronald command was stern and cold as he held his boyfriend back.

After some grunting William got to his feet, 'Grell, I was going to forgive you, and you give me up for _him_?' his words were venomous.

'I DON'T NEED _YOU_ TO FORGIVE ME, AND I CERTENLY DON'T NEED _YOU_.' Grell paused, 'not sure if you noticed I have done just fine for the last 3 years.'

'Please just leave William; don't you see how you're upsetting him?'

'Fine!' William spat, 'but I wouldn't sleep with your eyes closed if I were you.'

The door was slammed closed and Grell fell into sobbing fits as Ronald held him, the blond observed his boyfriend with trepidation, he hadn't seen the redhead ever physically assault anyone before and the sight was frightening. He didn't realize Grell had that type of passion in him. What was his boyfriend going to do, there was no way to change roommates and after William's threat Ronald didn't trust leaving his beloved with the dark-haired reaper. The thought was interrupted when a very frightened Eric came in the room.

'Did what I think just happen, happen?'

'Yea mate; could you make Grell some tea?

Eric eyed the very upset and underdressed Grell, 'sure thing,' with that he left to go to the cafeteria.

Ronald knelt down to where the redhead was sitting and pulled some loose red tendrils behind the redhead's ear. 'Grell calm down; please stop crying. You know that you're not any of the names he called you; right?' He whispered the words softly with affection.

'I may not be a whore but I sure as hell am a murderer.' The words were dark; they made the blonde gulp. He brought Grell into a deep embrace and the redheads sobbed more quietly into his boyfriend's chest. After a couple of minutes Ronald carried the reaper to the bed and Grell quickly fell asleep; but Ronald laid awake the entire night. How was he going to protect Grell from William?

* * *

><p>William was running back to his own room in shame. Almost all the other reapers on the floor had left their rooms to see what happened. So now they were all currently in the hall rubber-necking. 'Had we been that loud?' William asked himself. He supposed that they had. The other reaper's gazes burned him especially once tears started rolling down his cheeks. Once he reached his room he slammed the door behind him. William T. Spears did not lose control but he was about to destroy everything he could. What would hurt Grell the most? Should he rip apart the redhead's treasured books and clothes? No; there was something in this room that he knew Grell <em>loved<em>. He coolly searched his closet and looking for something suitable: a hammer. A second later he was hashing all of his anger and rage on Grell's piano. He wasn't strong enough to completely destroy the instrument but he did manage to smash most of the keys off.

'AHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENEING TO ME?' William screamed loudly as he looked at the mess he had made in shame, 'what did I do?' He dropped to his knees, oh god! Grell would kill him if he saw this; William regretted his actions instantly. How could he have destroyed something like that? No; he wouldn't feel bad about this, Grell deserved that and worse. The pain he felt was so strong, he had never been angrier. What did that idiot Ronald have that he didn't! He was at least twice as handsome as the blonde…but looks didn't really matter right now. Ronald had something he didn't and it killed the dark haired reaper. While he had been hiding pathetically in his room someone had stolen _his_ Grell, how could he have been such an idiot! William had always thought that his other classmates were strait so he never imagined that this would happen to him.

'Stop this William, you don't need Grell. You hate him; just be a man and get over him.' He said the words out loud and buried his face inside his hands. He breathed in and out slowly and pushed his glasses up. He then got up and decided to do something _really_ low.

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliffe, do you know why you're in here?' Grell found himself in an office with his RA and a school Dean. The Dean was the one that was currently speaking; the redhead could tell by the reaper's tone that he was currently in a lot of trouble.<p>

'No,' he answered sheepishly.

'I gave you a warning that if you destroyed your room again that there would be punishment,' his RA chimed in.

'What? I haven't been in my room this whole week!'

'Well reapers on the floor herd you and William screaming, they saw him in the hall with a black eye, then he came downstairs and told me that you had destroyed your room and physically assaulted him. Both actions are completely unacceptable.'

Grell's eyes were wide with shock. 'What will my punishment be?'

'You're suspended from class for a week and confined to your room, if anyone sees you're out of your room you will be in big trouble.'

'What? But I have important exams and I swear that I didn't destroy anything in my room.'

'I won't tolerate any lying; now go straight to your room. Don't come out till this time next week,' the dean's command was stern and frightening.

Grell nodded politely and left to walk back to his room. He was filled with dread on the walk back; he really didn't want to see William again and the thought of not being able to see Ronald made him miss his boyfriend already. He braced himself; as he opened the door he saw his roommate inside working on the desk. William didn't even bother to look up as Grell walked into the room. The redhead's heart further sank when he saw his broken piano.

'My piano…,' he let the words out softly. He turned to look at William, he felt so much anger but he didn't want to make things worse with his roommate. No, he wasn't going to let that little boy run all over him.

'Are you happy; is this what you wanted?'

'I have no idea what you're referring too,' he said emotionlessly.

'You stooped low enough to frame me so that I would be forced to be around your repugnant presence for a week?'

'Is that what your punishment is?'

'I'm not allowed to leave this room.'

'Too bad.'

'You are so insurable you know that? How could you take away the thing I loved so dearly…' his words were cut off when William turned around to look at him. His expression said what words didn't need to. '…I never belonged to you.'

'And neither did that piano, its school property.'

'So what; you were going to forgive me but because I'm taken your retracting your forgiveness?

'You can be so immature, I don't think you can even conceive the severity of what you did to me in my human life, I killed myself for you. Forgive me if I presumed that perhaps you might be available for me upon my death.'

'I was; but then you blew that chance colossally.'

'So you're saying if I had forgiven you a week before; you would currently be mine now?'

'No.'

'…what?'

'Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I will _neve_r be yours; _never_. All the qualities about your father that I hate: you have them. It sickens me to be around you. Shut up! Let me finish; you don't respect me or know how to properly love me. I will _never_ be with a man that would physically or verbally berate me and you have done both and continually prove to me that you are abusive.' He paused 'As you sit awake at night feeling sorry for yourself wondering what Ronald has that you don't; you're asking the wrong question. It's not that Ronald has something you don't it's that you have _nothing_ that he does.'

William stared at his roommate with an unimpressed expression. 'Is there anything else you want to add?'

'Yea, don't you dare feel sorry for yourself because you don't really love me. You don't love anyone and it's because you _hate_ yourself.'

'Do you really think you are so above me as to say that? Do you want to start pointing fingers at insecurity and self-hate issues? I'm not the one that had so little self-respect that I allowed a grown man to violate me for years' William received a loud slap in the face from a fuming Grell. 'You get so angry that I say it because you know it's true! That's why it hurts so much when I call you whore!'

'Shut up! Shut up!'

'Fix your own problems before you try telling me to deal with mine, you are such a hypocrite!

'Just shut up!'

Ronald barged into the room 'what's going on, Grell why are you in here by yourself?'

'I'm confined to this room for the entire week Knoxie; I'm not allowed to leave for any reason.' Grell answered quietly.

'What? That's insane!'

'I know but there isn't any way around it.'

Ronald sighed and eyed William with disdain, 'I'm going to go to the cafeteria and bring you some food, and I'll be back soon ok?'

'Ok thanks a lot Knoxie' Grell sheepishly walked up to his boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Then Ronald glared hatefully at William before leaving.

There was very awkward silence in the room once the blond was gone. 'I think I'll leave you and "Knoxie" alone,' with that William grabbed his books and left Grell alone in the room.

* * *

><p>I'll try to update this soon but I am traveling soon so it i'm not sure that I will have time. Anyway, I feel very aprehensive about this chapter; I feel like my writting skills were no were to be found. Hopefully I didn't compleatly ruin the story with this chapter. Anyway hopefully it was enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait.<p>

and don't give up on William. please.


End file.
